Perro Viejo
by Blankaoru
Summary: Misao se instala junto a Seijuro Hiko mientras espera capturar un traficante. ¿Es posible que surja algo entre ellos? Misao/Hiko Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo tomo sus personajes para, en este caso puntual, retorcerlos y generar una lectura divertida. Esto es por puro amor al fanfiction, sin fines de lucro._

 _*.I.*T*.I.*T*.I.*T*.I.*_

 _ **Notas de autora**_

Hola! Esta vez parto al inicio, para comentarles algunas cosas.

Este medio año que llevo he escrito textos fuera de lo que solía hacer. Tuve una historia de masitas sexis, un EniKao, y otras cositas. Claro que como que ahora quería jugar con otra pareja crack.

Este fanfic es autoconclusivo, rankeado M, porque tiene escenas de sexo pero nada grave. Ya saben, si tienen algún problema con eso pueden pasar a otra historia, de esas buenas que abundan por acá. Si siguen leyendo, pásenla bien. Si tras leer y por alguna razón no les gusta... pues... no me vengan a reclamar que nos les gustó la historia de la chica simpática de 18 y el hombre madurote de 45 años haciendo de las suyas ahora que acaban de leer el subrayado. Aún pueden salir de aquí.

Ahora sí, vamos a la historia

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

 _ **Perro Viejo**_

 _por_

 _Blankaoru_

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

-... y después del desayuno lavé los platos y terminé rápido porque en eso nadie me gana, entonces salí al jardín trasero a desenredarme el pelo y claro, no se nota con la trenza pero lo tengo largo, muy largo, asi que lo extendí y comencé a peinarme y pasó el señor Aoshi ¡y me vio! Fue tan emocionante porque yo no sabía que andaba todavía por ahí y él se detuvo cerca mío y me dijo... "Qué largo tienes el cabello, Misao" con esa voz profunda que tiene y luego siguió de largo... y yo casi me derrito ahí mismo...-

-Ya.-

-Es que... es tan emocionante, señor Hiko. Usted no se imagina lo que es para mí que el señor Aoshi se detenga a mirarme. Porque él... es un hombre muy pensativo y si algo lo detiene es porque realmente ha llamado su atención, por eso yo tengo mucha fe en que él por fín de está fijando en mí.

-Hum... ya.

-Yo sé que él no parece un hombre muy expresivo, pero le aseguro que lo conozco a la perfección. Por eso para mí es tan importante que él me haya mirado esta mañana y haya reparado en lo largo que está mi cabello... me está mirando... -

Misao siguió hablando animadamente sobre su tema favorito, "Aoshi" y todos los subtemas que derivaban de él mientras Seijuro Hiko moldeaba un jarrón sin molestarse en ocultar el aburrimiento que le causaba el parlotear incesante de la muchacha, sentada cómodamente sobre un murito de cerca de un metro y medio al que se subió de un salto con una agilidad que una parte de su mente admiró.

-... y me encanta como luce su cabello cuando está mojado, porque se junta como al medio de su frente y se pone como en punta... - siguió Misao sin reparar en que Hiko le daba la espalda sin ningún remordimiento, más interesado en modelar el jarrón que tenía entre sus manos que escuchar del fabuloso Aoshi al que no le encontraba ninguna gracia. Sólo confiaba en ella se marcharía un día y no volviera más a perturbar la paz de su entorno.

Su mala suerte quiso que los Oniwabanshuu estuvieran siguiendo la pista de un traficante de drogas que usaba los jarrones que compraba a Seijuro para hacerles un doble fondo y esconder allí las dosis que vendía. Misao, a cargo de la investigación, había obtenido las señas del sujeto al que buscaba y como su intención era mostrarle al galanazo de Aoshi que ella era capaz de manejar el asunto sola, había decidido ir a instalarse con Hiko en su montaña con la intención de observar a sus compradores, tanto a los que llegaban hasta allá como a los que Hiko iba a venderles. Había empezado hacía dos días su vigilancia, hablaba sin parar y él ya quería que viniera el traficante de una vez, porque Misao lo estaba volviendo loco.

-A todo esto, señor Hiko, estaba pensando, ya que soy agente encubierto, creo que debería disfrazarme de alguien para justificar mi presencia aquí. Tal vez pueda ser hija suya.

-No tengo hijos.- dijo el maestro tajante, concentrado en su artesanía.

-Oh...- replicó Misao de un humor inmejorable.- Tal vez una sobrina, entonces... usted debe tener hermanos.

-Ninguno.

-¿Y qué le parece una nieta? Por su edad bien puede ser mi abuelo...

El jarron que Hiko modelaba quedó repentinamente apachurrado en uno de sus bordes. El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu que vivía de sus cerámicas cerró los ojos con fuerza por espacio de un segundo, los volvió a abrir y tranquilo retomó la formación de su jarrón. Misao no supo que sus palabras lo habían afectado.

-Lo diré una vez más. No tengo hijos, ergo...

-No tiene nietos.. - completó Misao mirando sólo su ancha espalda cubierta por el gi verde, tal vez la más ancha que ella conocía.- Entiendo. Usted no tiene nada nada de familia. Pero... pero puedo ser, no sé, tal vez una aprendiz. ¿Qué le parece?

-No entreno chicas.

-Uf, usted es un ser muy negativo. No me refiero a las espadas ni nada de eso porque, ¿sabe? Yo soy muy hábil en lo mío. Donde pongo el ojo pongo el kunai y créame que dificilmente encontrará a una chica de mi edad con más habilidades que la mías...

-Ya.

Con el jarrón reformado y hermoso en poco tiempo, Hiko lo colocó junto a otros en un estante. Tenía que hacer dos más para componer el grupo que cocería en su horno. Puso un poco de barro sobre su superficie de trabajo y estaba decidiendo si le dibujaba más tarde un cerezo, una rama de ciruelo blanco o tal vez alguna forma abstracta cuando esa vocecita de Misao empezó a penetrar de nuevo en su oído.

-... asi que comprenderá que no es necesario que yo sea entrenada en el arte del Hiten Mitsurugi, aunque si me quiere enseñar yo no opondría. Sin embargo pienso que si decimos que soy una aprendiz suya de cerámica, estará todo bien y se verá natural. Es muy romántico pensar en una muchacha que hace manualidades. Seguro que al señor Aoshi le encantaría.

Hiko tomó aire, manteniendo esa calma zen que lo caracterizaba. Ya era un perro viejo, no era fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, aunque Misao con su verborrea interminable lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Era una mocosa obstinada. Pobre Shinomori si es que llegaba a hacerle caso y a tenerla.

-... ¿qué piensa de esa idea?

Enterrando las manos en la arcilla, Hiko no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Misao y la miró. ¿Idea? A ver... hum...

-Te digo que no es necesario que hagas esto. Sólo dame las señas del hombre al que buscas y yo mismo, con mucho gusto lo detendré y te lo llevaré. Pero vete.

Dando un saltito digno de admirar por la gracia de sus movimientos, Misao quedó frente a dos pasos del maestro.

-No, señor Hiko, no puedo. Ya lo hemos hablado...

¿"Lo hemos hablado"? ¡Pero si solo habló ella! Hiko levantó una ceja.

-... yo tuve ocasión de oler la droga que buscamos porque este hombre sin duda tendrá ese olor encima. Usted muy maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi será, pero difícilmente puede tener su olfato más entrenado que el mío, por eso yo podré reconocer a ese traficante cuando aparezca por aquí, lo atraparé y me lo llevaré para que sea encarcelado. Ese tipo de gente es una desgracia para nuestra sociedad. En fin, mejor iré a cambiarme. Traje algo de ropa y quería que usted me orientara sobre qué llevar, ya que hemos decidido que seré su aprendiz.

"Lo hemos decidido" pensó Hiko con ironía, mirando de reojo a la muchacha que iba camino a su casa. Su larga trenza iba de un lado a otro siguiendo el vaiven de sus movimientos y pensó que si no supiera que tenía 18 años, pensaría que era una chiquilla de unos 14.

A Seijuro Hiko, o "Kakunoshin Nitsu" como lo conocían sus compradores, le gustaba la soledad de su montaña, de su trabajo y de su vida en general. Era un hombre ordenado que gustaba de beber y reflexionar sobre las cosas que veía. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, nadie tampoco se las pedía. Iba y venía a placer...

-¡Qué le parece este color, señor Hiko!-

En tiempo récord, Misao se había sobrepuesto un bonito kimono color rosa pálido sobre la ropa ninja. La miró aburrido.

-Supongo que trajiste delantal para no estropear ese kimono, ¿cierto?- Ante la cara de Misao, Hiko se apresuró en agregar.- Si no tienes delantal, debes pensar en una ropa más vieja y desgastada, que no te de pena ensuciar para siempre.

-Pero usted lleva su ropa buena...

-Yo llevo años trabajando en esto y ya casi no me ensucio. Pero aún con tus habilidades ninja, acabarás ensuciándote mucho cuando te enseñe.

Lo había decidido. Le regalaría un poco de barro para que hiciera figuras y concentrada, seguro dejaría de hablar tanto. Podría empezar enseñándole a hacer un vaso.

-Traigo otra ropa. Solo espéreme.- repuso Misao con una sonrisa brillante. Hiko soltó el aire y siguió modelando su jarro. Le gustaba sentir el barro entre sus palmas y dedos, cobrando forma según la fuerza que le imprimiera. Esas manos, capaces de matar podían crear y eso, eso le daba equilibrio a su vida.

Absorto en su quehacer, pronto comenzó a darle elevación a lo que hacía. Su largo cabello negro, con algunas hebras blanquecinas en las sienes estaba debidamente tomado hacia atrás en una coleta baja. Su rostro varonil de mandíbula definida y ojos oscuros, sumamente agudos, ya evidenciaba el paso de los años con algunos surcos bajo los ojos, aunque de mejor manera que otros contemporáneos suyos ya que con toda certeza se podría decir que representaba cerca de diez años menos. Con una contextura física poco usual, de espalda ancha que angostaba dramáticamente hacia sus caderas, la forma de su enorme cuerpo llamaba mucho la atención por donde iba, especialmente de las mujeres que lo veían pasar aunque por lo menos las del pueblo, habituadas a verlo cuando iba a buscar algunos víveres una vez al mes, sabían que él no buscaba compañía femenina o por lo menos, a nadie que él no eligiera. Nadie lo había visto coqueteando derechamente con alguna y se decía que era en extremo reservado.

Escuchó una risita justo a su lado y aunque no lo demostró, se sorprendió al notar a Misao a pocos pasos de él. La chica llevaba un kimono en extremo sencillo de color verde, similar al gi que él usaba y un delantal largo atado justo bajo el busto que seguramente mantenía la prenda cerrada y en su sitio.

-¿Y qué le parece ahora?

La pequeña ninja parecía ahora una campesina y por extraño que pareciera, lucía bastante bien. Tras mirarla de reojo para volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, Hiko la aprobó con algo como un bufido y Misao se acercó alegremente a mirar lo que él hacía.

Hiko no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien estuviera tan cerca mirando su trabajo y se empezó a molestar al cabo de un rato. Iba a decir algo sarcástico cuando Misao se adelantó.

-Dijo que me enseñaría. ¿Qué puedo aprender?

Era cierto. El vaso. Seijuro tomó un poco de barro y separándolo en dos partes iguales, enseñó a la joven cómo formar un vaso sobre su mesa de base circular giratoria. Misao se situó en otra mesa de similares características para ese trabajo.

-Ahora inténtalo tú.- repuso el maestro al terminar su pequeña introducción a la alfarería. Misao intentó amasar y elevar la masa tal como le vio hacer a Hiko, pero pronto sus dedos torpes rompieron los bordes del vaso que intentaba, empezando de nuevo. Satisfecho, él se entretuvo perfeccionando su propio jarron hasta que pudo acabarlo. Misao, que maniobraba muy concentrada, no notó que el corpulento hombre se movía cerca de ella para dejar su jarrón al estante de trabajos sin cocer. Tras unos minutos se quejó de que la masa se le secaba y se agrietaba, de modo que Hiko le enseñó a humedecerla, poniendo una cubeta con agua a sus pies y de manera muy escueta, un par de trucos para que le resultara. Tras varios minutos, Misao pudo conseguir su primer vaso.

-Le dije que tengo mucho talento.- dijo Misao orgullosa de su trabajo.- Me costó un poco al comienzo pero cuando me lo explicó mejor, tuve un buen ritmo.

Hiko le iba a decir algo irónico, pero viendo el vaso que hizo sólo pudo pensar que para ser el primero, era perfecto. La miró con cierta extrañeza. ¿De verdad era la primera vez que hacía una pieza como esa? La torpeza que observó al inicio no le dejó lugar a dudas pero...

-Me ayudó mucho haberlo observado estos días.- dijo la muchacha.-Usted es muy hábil y rápido. Me gustaría hacer otro vaso. ¿Puedo?

La paz de la que había gozado mientras Misao trabajaba en silencio bien valía la pena perder otro poco de barro. De mejor ánimo, Seijuro le dio otra porción.

Nunca antes había tenido un compañero de trabajo porque no se le había pegado la gana tener uno, menos se le había ocurrido traspasar su conocimiento a otra persona, pero siendo este un caso de extrema necesidad, le parecía algo bueno.

Al terminar el día, una anciana había pasado a comprar un cántaro para acarrear agua y nadie más fue a visitar a Kakunoshin Nitsu. Misao se quitó su ropa de campesina y decidió emprender el camino de regreso a Aoiya. Durante su labor había hecho cinco vasos bonitos que luego coció junto a la cerámica del maestro y se puso muy contenta cuando él le anunció que le enseñaría a pintarlos si quería. ¡Y claro que quería! A ella no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada.

Debía reconocer que la casa de Hiko le quedaba bastante alejada de la suya, cerca de hora y media andando a paso rápido y una hora saltando de árbol en árbol. Desgraciadamente con la poca luz que lograba entrar entre el follaje del bosque no pudo notar algo anormal en un rama sobre la que saltó, cayendo estrepitosamente cerca de dos metros y medio. Se raspó un muslo en la caída y aunque no tuvo un daño significativo al aterrizar bien, sintió el escozor en la pierna y supo que lo corto de sus pantaloncillos no ocultarían la sangre que se asomó.

Apretando los dientes se obligó a reponerse y cojeando, se fue hacia el rio que bordeaba para refrescarse la herida. Se sentía mosqueada por su accidente y regresó a casa caminando el sendero. Llegó tarde y Okón la esperaba en la puerta. Todos se habían preocupado y más al notar lo de su pierna. Aoshi le recordó, con esa parsimonia que lo caracterizaba, que debía poner más cuidado al saltar de rama en rama y que no en todos los bosques era posible. Le recordó las indicaciones ninja sobre en qué reparar al hacer la elección en milésimas de segundos y aunque la intención era buena, Misao se sintió nuevamente una niña de diez años y no la mujer de dieciocho. Ella conocía las reglas de memoria, en serio, pero algo había pasado, algo en esa rama no había estado bien. Trató de explicárselo a Aoshi, pero este insistió, sin mirarla, en el cuidado que debía poner para luego, beber su té. Omasu limpió su pierna y no le vio caso vendar, dado que el raspón era superficial. Mientras sus amigas y Okina le preguntaban por su día, ella notaba de reojo, con desazón, como Aoshi salía del cuarto, porque quería dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y realizó sus pequeñas labores. Fue a peinarse al mismo lugar que el día anterior y al soltar su trenza, esperó a que Aoshi pasara por allí, pero nada. Cepilló su cabello y al recordar que tenía que hacer el camino a pie, decidió recogerlo sólo en una coleta y marcharse, llevando un delantal limpio para jugar con la cerámica. Okina le deseó un buen día, Okon y Omasu le pusieron unos postres en su bolsa para que le convidara al maestro Hiko. Kuro y Shiro la acompañaron el tramo dentro del pueblo porque iban a sus propios puestos de vigilancia en otros lugares.

No ver a Aoshi en su mañana le causó cierto pesar y mientras emprendía el camino sola, se animó pensando que tal vez la venía siguiendo. Nada de eso sucedió y para colmo de males, cuando arribó a la casa de Hiko, este despedía a un cliente que se iba muy contento con dos vasijas. Corrió hacia el maestro como pudo.

-Dígale que vuelva... ¡Señor... Señor! ¡Se le quedó su dinero!- gritó Misao al hombre que se había ido, pero ese ni se inmutó y siguió andando. Hiko de inmediato reparó en que ella no se movía como hacía siempre.

-Déjalo. Volverá más tarde.- dijo Hiko poniendo sus pinturas y pinceles sobre una mesa recta en su taller al aire libre.- Dijo que llevaría los cinco vasos que hiciste pero le gustaría uno más. Haz otro y enseguida te enseñaré a pintar flores de cerezos, porque pidió eso.

-¿En serio volverá?

Hiko asintió.

-Ahora dime qué te pasó en la pierna de la que cojeas.

Avergonzada, Misao le contó de su accidente. Contrario a lo que pensó, el maestro no se burló de ella ni hizo comentario alguno. Sólo le mostró como hacía la mezcla de agua y tierra para formar el barro de trabajo y le puso la porción para que hiciera el vaso que faltaba. Rato después, mientras se cocía, dibujó sobre un enorme jarrón para que ella tuviera una idea de cómo hacer las líneas con el pincel. Le pasó un jarrón grande para que practicara los dibujos de flores de cerezo en su superficie y él siguió en lo suyo. Cuando Misao terminó de pintar sus vasos, Hiko la miró con disimulo. ¿De verdad nunca había pintado? Los dibujos eran exactos al que él hizo en el jarrón, pero la forma de aplicar la pintura era interesante.

Colocó los vasos más los jarros propios a orear y tras la comida, indicó a Misao que lo siguiera. La muchacha consideró que su delantal no estaba demasiado sucio y sin molestarse en cambiarlo, lo siguió. En silencio, caminaron un rato hasta un lugar en que el bosque se ponía más frondoso, entonces Hiko se acercó a un árbol.

-Este árbol es muy parecido al Roble, pero su madera es muy blanda. Su madera es de un tono ligeramente más claro aunque para la mayoría pasa desapercibido, especialmente de noche. Hay un tramo de unos... más o menos un kilómetro desde aquí en dirección a Kyoto en que está plagado de este árbol, pero más allá casi no hay. Obsérvalo con atención para que puedas distinguirlo más adelante. Tienes buenos ojos, podrás hacerlo.

¿Un árbol parecido al Roble pero de ramas blandas? Eso era nuevo para Misao. Ella había estudiado mucho para ser una buena ninja y estaba segura que en ningún escrito se mencionaba aquello. Se acercó al tronco para tocarlo y estiró una mano hacia una rama cercana. La rompió jalándola apenas y siguió a Hiko, que ya había emprendido el camino de regreso a su casa. A poco andar la joven se volvió a mirar hacia el árbol, notando una diferencia muy tenue en su color respecto a los otros.

Ese día se retiró más temprano para aprender de ese árbol que conoció y tal como le dijo Hiko, un kilómetro más allá no había más de ese falso Roble. Se sentía bien cuando llegó a la ciudad, como privilegiada por saber ahora algo que estaba segura, sus amigos ninjas desconocían. Mientras caminaba a casa se encontró con un viejo perro Akita que se le acercó y tras olerla un poco comenzó a seguirla. El perro era bonito y ella le dio la mitad de una golosina que compró por ahí. Agradecido, el animal comió y enseguida comenzó a seguirla al punto que, a pesar de sus protestas, llegó con él a Aoiya.

Como siempre, Okina salió a su encuentro más sus amigos. Les llamó la atención el perro y tras discutirlo, decidieron darle de comer esa noche y ya verían al día siguiente, pero el animal sólo recibió la comida que le daba Misao, asi que ella quedó a cargo de su manutención. La joven no sabía que pensar sobre eso, aunque luego decidió hablar con Okina sobre el falso Roble. Aoshi, sentado junto al anciano, no creyó la historia.

-No es posible. Por años hemos investigado toda la información disponible sobre la flora para poder usarla para movernos, escondernos o utilizarla con otros fines y nunca se reportó de un árbol tan grande pero blando a la vez.

-Le digo, señor Aoshi, que yo lo ví. Por eso sufrí el accidente ayer... El señor Hiko dice que sólo existe en ese lugar...

-Misao, eso no puede ser posible.- Insistió Aoshi. La joven miró a su anciano abuelo y Okina, muy serio, respondió.

-Aoshi, si el señor Hiko dice que ese árbol crece en una zona tan acotada, es posible que no lo conozcamos a pesar de ser naturales de esta zona. Misao, tal vez puedas traer una rama que puedas transportar para nosotros.

-Así lo haré, Okina.- dijo la joven satisfecha. De inmediato se fue a acostar.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Hiko disfrutaba la soledad de su mañana, sentado sobre una roca y bebiendo un poco de té. El sake prefería reservarlo para cuando estaba solo y sabía que Misao llegaría en cualquier momento, pero cuando lo hizo, no venía sola. La seguía un perro.

-Ayer le di algo de comer y desde entonces no me ha dejado de seguir.- repuso ella avergonzada. El perro miró a Hiko y se echó por ahí, perezosamente a pleno sol. Misao trató de indicarle al animal que se fuera hacia la sombra, pero Hiko le llamó la atención.

-Déjalo. Es un perro viejo. Sabe mejor que tú lo que necesita. Hoy iremos a buscar barro al lugar de donde lo saco. Ponte lo peor que tengas, porque me ayudarás.

Obediente, Misao de inmediato corrió a cambiarse. Le parecía muy cómodo su traje ninja para ir y venir de Kyoto y dejaba su ropa de campesina en la cabaña de Hiko. En cuanto estuvo lista siguió a Seijuro y a ambos los siguió el perro. La joven animó la caminata hablando sobre el maravilloso Aoshi que esa mañana había querido saber cómo seguía su pierna y sobre que se había puesto una camisa occidental que se le veía muy bien. Pensaba comprarse ella también un vestido de estilo occidental para lucirle al señor Aoshi, y tal vez un calzado alto, botas, le decía, para verse bien. Cargando una pala y dos sacos de tela, el maestro iba un poco aburrido, pero aguantando. Llegaron a un lugar donde la tierra era de un intenso color rojizo y había un socavón sin duda causado por Hiko a lo largo de los años, extrayendo desde allí. Indicó a Misao como cavar y muy rápido llenaron los sacos que él cargó de regreso a casa, escuchando esta vez una lista detallada de todos los atributos de Aoshi como persona. Le explicó muy escueto a Misao sobre la importancia de arnerear la tierra para sacar las piedrecillas y nuevamente le mostró como hacer la mezcla.

Cuando la chiquilla no estaba hablando de Aoshi y atendía sus explicaciones, Seijuro realmente lograba llegar a un punto de equilibrio con ella. Es decir, llegaba a sentir que no le importaba que estuviera allí, invadiendo su espacio. Misao era, a pesar de lo que parecía a simple vista, sumamente inteligente pero además, sumamente ubicada, mucho más de lo que llegó a ser su estúpido pupilo como alumno. La joven atendía las recomendaciones de Hiko y siempre preguntaba si iba bien antes de proseguir en algo. Ordenaba todo, su misma casa la limpiaba como una gentileza por dejarla hacer su investigación, pero no tocaba nada ni cambiaba las cosas de lugar. Con el pasar de los días notó que el respeto que le mostraba Misao no era el de alguien aterrorizada con su poder que sobradamente conocía, ni como el de alguien que buscara halagarle para tener su atención, deslumbrada con su físico. Para Misao, él era un hombre merecedor de su respeto porque lo consideraba su maestro de artesanía. No rezongaba, no le recriminaba y hacía su trabajo con gusto. La joven, una vez decidió aprender en serio la alfarería, más allá de para aparentar algo en su misión, logró resultados que tenían al maestro Hiko anonadado y su entusiasmo de algún modo lo contagiaba a él. También quería hacer buenos trabajos.

-Maestro, me gustaría que me diera su opinión sobre esta vasija.- dijo la joven ninja dos días después, enseñándole la textura que había conseguido y el dibujo de pajaritos que había pintado.- ¿Cree que esto esté bien?

Seijuro casi se atragantó con el trabajo de Misao. Estaba por sobre la excelencia. Toda su arrogancia y su altanería las guardaba para otras personas. Misao merecía su respeto y su sinceridad.

-Creo que es muy bueno. Déjalo en el estante de los que saldremos a vender en unos días más para que las personas te digan que piensan. ¿Puedes hacer unos cuantos más?

-De inmediato.- dijo la chica contenta, yendo a su espacio de trabajo a amasar barro. Hiko la vio hacer. Estando con las manos mojadas dentro del barro, Misao sintió que se desaflojaba rápidamente su delantal, que solía atar por delante de su cuerpo.-¡Ay!.- dijo, y alcanzó a sujetarlo con los brazos al apegar los codos a su cuerpo. Hiko la miró.-¿Me puede ayudar? Necesito que lo afirme.-

Tras limpiarse las manos con un paño, Hiko se acercó a la joven. Además de delgada, era muy bajita y eso lo obligaba a flexionar las rodillas para acomodarle el delantal pero claro, había algo que él no podía confesar y es que, aunque su aspecto era el de un hombre de treinta y cinco, su cuerpo si sufría como un hombre de cuarenta y cinco el paso del tiempo, a razón de molestias en los hombros y espalda baja, había un tema con la rodilla derecha cuyo dolor prefería evitar. Si él no se podía agachar, le pareció lo más práctico poner a Misao en alto y rodeando su estrecha cintura con ambas manos con una facilidad pasmosa que dejó a la muchacha sin palabras, la depositó sobre una roca que muchas veces él usaba de asiento.

Bajo su tacto él pudo sentir el cuerpo tibio y firme de la joven y eso fue como un golpe para sus sentidos. Misao separó los codos del cuerpo cuando él le indicó y rápidamente acomodó las cintas del delantal, llevándolas hacia atrás, cruzándolas tras la espalda y llevándolas del vuelta hacia el frente, donde las anudó, cuidando de no pasar a llevar su busto escaso. Muy a su pesar sus manos lo traicionaron y temblaron al hacer el nudo definitivo. Esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Ya estás lista, chiquilla.- dijo al alejarse de ella y volviendo a su lugar. Misao se bajó de la piedra y regresó también a su sitio, preguntándose qué había sido eso.

Eso como una corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando el maestro la tomó.

Se sacudió la cabeza y siguió trabajando. Mejor se concentraría en aquello que soñaba antes de lo del delantal. Ella sería ninja toda su vida, pero trabajaria la cerámica para tener una identidad secreta como Seijuro. Quizá le vendría bien tener un nombre falso también, para resguardar su identidad. Aoshi sería su esposo, él también necesitaría un nombre falso y quizá podría traerlo para que Seijuro le enseñe como a ella a hacer jarrones. El maestro Hiko se veia muy masculino concentrado cuando hacía sus trabajos y cuando sentado, vigilaba la cocción de sus piezas en el horno y sin darse cuenta, cambió el curso de sus pensamientos.

El maestro Hiko era fenomenal y no entendía por qué Himura, que era tan maduro se había peleado con él si hasta el momento, sólo le había dado buenos consejos y recomendaciones a ella. Hiko no hablaba mucho, pero casi todo lo que decía tenia relación con alguna verdad absoluta del universo que ella desconocía e incluso cuando se autohalagaba, porque si había que reconocer que tenía un ego gigantesco, algo de razón tenía en lo que decía.

Le anunció que iría al río a buscar agua, pues no le gustaba usar el agua de su pozo que era para beber para esas cosas y se fue. Misao ofreció preparar algo de comer y mientras acababa de componer una sopa, notó que llegaba un cliente, al que salió a atender. No era la persona que buscaba, pero preguntaba por el señor Nitsu. Misao le indicó que esperara y le ofreció agua fresca, antes de salir corriendo al río para buscar a Hiko. Lo encontró refrescándose en la orilla, pasándose un paño mojado tras el cuello. Había dejado su camisa por ahí y a torso descubierto, brillaba bajo el sol. Al saber del cliente tomó sus cubetas e iba saliendo cuando se lo pensó mejor y se puso la camisa. Luego siguió a Misao.

Él nunca fue pudoroso con su cuerpo, pero se tenía que recordar que Misao estaba con él y no le parecía buena idea ir medio desnudo frente a ella. El cliente vendría a buscar algunos jarrones y vasijas a fin de mes, asi como botellas para sake y cerraron un trato favorable. Si bien no necesitaba vasos, consideró que el dibujo de los pajaritos le gustaba y pidió que los pusiera en un par de vasijas. Al irse el cliente, Misao notó que cerca del perro había restos de comida y se le ocurrió que el cliente se los pudo haber dado, pero por alguna razón el perro no se los comió. Los recogió para desecharlos.

-No lo botes. Es comida. ¿Es tu perro, no? Prueba a dárselos tú.- dijo Hiko de buen ánimo por el negocio que haría. Misao se agachó cerca de su perro que dormía la siesta y al acercar los bocados a su nariz, el perro olfateó y se levantó, comiendo de buen ánimo. Misao le había nombrado "Toru".

-Si tenías hambre, debiste comer lo que te dio el señor que vino en vez de esperarme.- dijo Misao a su mascota. Hiko, acarreando leña para su horno la miró de soslayo.

-Es un perro viejo. A él no lo eligen. Él elige. No le importa esperar si sabe que la persona que eligió vendrá pronto, porque confía en su instinto y sabe que su juicio es acertado sobre tí.

-¿Cómo es eso que el perro me eligió?

-Te sigue a todos lados, ¿no? Él te eligió. Vio algo en tí que esperaba encontrar y te deja acercarte a él. No me extrañaría que el cliente se le haya intentado acercar y Toru le haya gruñido, por eso soltó sus bocados.

-¿Eso es cierto, Toru?- dijo Misao acariciando tras sus orejas. El perro se fue por ahí tras escuchar algo y el resto del día transcurrió plácidamente.

Misao se fue pensando en las palabras del maestro y con Toru siguiendo sus pasos. El perro dormía afuera, en el patio, bajo la ventana de Misao y desayunaban juntos. A Misao le daba pena que sus amigos le dijeran que pusiera la comida del perro en el piso y se le ocurrió pedirle barro al maestro para hacer un platito para su perro. Estaba soñando con la idea cuando llegó Aoshi a desayunar a su lado. Le preguntó algo sobre el día anterior, pero la mente de Misao estaba en otra parte.

Aoshi era sumamente atractivo y tan alto como el maestro Hiko, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que no era tan corpulento. No llenaba el espacio con su presencia, el cuarto no se veía más pequeño cuando él se sentaba a comer. Sobre Okina, no dudaba de que muchas de sus dotes de guerrero seguian intactas, pero su cuerpo en la juventud debió ser muy similar al de Aoshi. No es que fuera un tema que le pareciera importante o digno de reflexionar, pero... no pudo evitar hacer la comparación. Si bien le llamó la atención verlo a torso descubierto en el río, lo cierto es que era imposible no notar al maestro desde que aparecía en su campo visual.

-... entonces irás al templo mañana?- acabó de preguntar Aoshi. Misao lo miró de reojo. ¿Qué templo? Okon vino a su rescate.

-Claro que irá, siempre lo hace, Aoshi. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nuestra niña no asistirá a ese evento?

Misao se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Okon discutiendo con Aoshi y se fue a la montaña, seguida de Toru. El perro blanco con manchas pardas en la espalda corría tras ella cuando aceleraba su avance saltando por los árboles y caminaba a su lado cuando ella seguía el sendero, evitando los falsos Robles. Era un perro viejo, pero no tan viejo, pues guardaba mucho vigor y Misao pensaba que era un buen compañero.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Hiko mejor vestido de lo que hacía usualmente. Estaba cargando una carretón y ni la miró.

-Llevaré una carga al pueblo de Saya. Puedes acompañarme para buscar a tu narcotraficante.

El narcotraficante... cierto... para eso estaba aquí. Fue al interior de la cabaña y se vistió con el kimono rosa y el obi rojo, ya que Hiko iba bien vestido debía estar a la altura. Se soltó el cabello y se tomó el pelo de un costado. Lucía sencilla, nada elegante, pero linda, lo que estaba bien porque sería una vendedora. Sonrió al pensar en su nueva identidad secreta. Con cuidado, Hiko acomodó las cosas que ella hizo y comenzaron a caminar. Toru los siguió.

Misao disfrutó el camino, a pesar de conocerlo como tantos otros. Seijuro no dijo una sola palabra, ocupado de jalar su carretón y Toru les seguía el paso. Desde luego tanto silencio no era algo que Misao tolerara mucho rato.

-El señor Aoshi hoy me preguntó si iría a la fiesta del templo.- dijo, por decir algo.

-Ya.

-Okón me comprometió a ir. Pero no puedo, tengo que venir aquí. Es muy importante atrapar a ese traficante.

-¿Y acaso tus amigos no te ayudan?

No era usual que Hiko siguiera una conversación de Misao. Ella se animó con eso.

-En eso están. Kuro y Shiro estan siguiendo diferentes pistas dentro de Kyoto, pero no han resultado. También irán al templo. Y yo he estado pensando en qué ponerme, porque me quiero ver muy guapa.- comentó feliz.- Vi unos adornos para el cabello y unas cintas... este año lo deslumbraré, estoy segura.

-¿Ehh? ¿A quién?

-Al señor Aoshi, por supuesto. Yo sé que él aún me ve como una niña, después de todo me crió por eso necesito demostrarle que ahora que he crecido puedo ser una opción para él.

Hiko recordó que para lo de Kenshin, hacía ya dos años, esa muchacha parloteaba sobre el señor Aoshi.

-Mi estúpido pupilo se casó hace más de año y medio...- repuso el hombre, jalando un poco más fuerte su carretón cuya rueda quedó estancada tras una piedra.

-Asi es. Himura y Kaoru ya se casaron. ¿Y eso qué?

-Mi estúpido pupilo se dio cuenta de que queria estar con la jovencita y aunque yo no le tenía ninguna fe, ese patoso no se demoró en casarse. ¿Qué te hace pensar que después de dos años tu señor Aoshi se fijará en tí? Ya lo hubiera hecho si le interesaras y tú pierdes el tiempo esperándolo, pudiendo hacer cosas mejores con tu juventud.

Si Hiko hubiera golpeado a Misao con una roca en la cabeza, le hubiera causado una conmoción similar a la que experimentó con sus palabras. Perdió el paso, pero se obligó a seguirlo.

-No puede ser así, seguramente...- comenzó insegura, tratando de justificar lo que pasaba, pero nada vino a su mente.

-Lo único interesante que has conseguido en este tiempo es que se haya dado cuenta de que tienes el cabello muy largo. Muchacha! Yo noté ese rasgo apenas te vi la primera vez y si me dejas decirlo, trenzado no luce ni la quinta parte de lo bien que se ve suelto. Yo no pienso que Aoshi te vea como una niña, simplemente no te ve porque no está interesado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Misao no supo qué decir. Hiko siguió su camino como si nada y repentinamente ella lo odió por ser tan cruel con su persona. No era justo, ella no lo merecía. Ahora entendía a Himura quien no sentía simpatía por él. Ya no quería estar allí ni menos acompañarlo porque era desagradable y cruel.

-Yo no debería considerar las palabras de quien no tiene ni ha tenido hasta donde se, pareja conocida.- soltó con amargura.- Puedo hacerle caso en todo lo referente a las cerámicas, las espadas y la naturaleza, pero sobre relaciones humanas, para mí, usted no le ha ganado a nadie.

-Vaya...- dijo Hiko riendo de medio lado, sin apartar sus ojos del camino.- La gatita sacó las garras.

-¡Yo no soy una gatita! !No vuelva a llamarme así!

Hiko estaba divertido. Entrecerró los ojos cuando salieron de la sombra del follaje para estar un tramo bajo el luminoso sol.

-Estás atacando a un hombre que te dio una opinión sobre otra persona. No he dicho nada sobre tí asi que controla tu lengua.

Misao se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el otro lado. Maldición, Seijuro tenía razón, ella lo había atacado, dejándose llevar por su impulso. Tras cinco minutos en silencio se sintió mal por no atajarse.

-Lo siento. Tiene usted razón.- repuso la joven. -No volverá a suceder, discúlpeme.

Tras una marcha larga, llegaron a Saya. Era un pueblo un poco más grande de lo que recordaba Misao, pero muchisimo más pequeño que Kyoto. Tras ofrecer sus productos, Seijuro vendió una importante cantidad en un puesto establecido. Amaron las vasijas de Misao, quien se presentó como la aprendiz, de modo que dejaron todas. La jovencita no podía creerlo y miró emocionada a su mentor. Luego se fueron a otro lugar y algunas personas se acercaron al carretón para comprar. Emocionada, Misao vio como toda la cerámica se iba rápidamente, con excepción de algunas cosas que Hiko llevaba aparte.

-¿Quieres comer?.- preguntó escueto. La joven asintió y llegaron hasta la casa de un anciano. Complacido al ver a Misao, preparó el mejor apartado para ellos, pues tenía un pequeño restauran, ordenado y limpio con algunos comensales. Les ofreció la comida del dia y Seijuro pidió lo suyo, pero lejos de pedir lo mismo para Misao, le preguntó qué quería ella, llamando su atención con eso. La chiquilla pidió lo mismo porque le pareció rico y aunque hablaron muy poco, más para comentar el sabor de la comida, pasaron un rato agradable y se dieron una panzada. Hiko le ofreció parte de las cerámicas a su amigo después de pagarle y el hombre se enamoró de uno de los vasos de Misao que encontró dentro de una vasija. Misao sospechó que Hiko lo había ocultado allí. Al parecer Hiko sentía aprecio por ese hombre, pues la cerámica se la regaló.

No se entretuvieron mucho en el pueblo, sólo lo suficiente para comprar algunas cosas necesarias para la casa y bastante sake. Al emprender el regreso, Misao caminó al lado del maestro, pero este le indicó que se subiera al carretón y aunque ella no quiso, él insistió.

-Luego te marcharás a tu casa y no tiene caso que camines tanto. Además no pesas nada.

Misao se acomodó y llamó a Toru para que viajara con ella. Sólo podía mirar la ancha espalda del maestro y reparar en sus fuertes brazos. Ella en general había recibido malas referencias de él, como un hombre ácido y que podría recibirla de mala manera cuando se planteó lo de la misión, pero si bien reconocía que Hiko podía ser complicado, llevaban su convivencia en paz. Él la tomaba en cuenta y la animaba a seguir adelante ahora que había encontrado que tenía un nuevo talento. Además, demostraba consideración a ella en ese momento y se sintió halagada ante la idea de que tamaño personaje se preocupaba de que no se cansara.

Al llegar a casa, Misao se cambió de ropa y al salir, Hiko le comentó que el día de la fiesta del templo (al siguiente) no era necesario que viniera, porque él igualmente se tomaría el día para ir por ahi y aunque viniera el traficante, no hallaría a nadie en casa. Habían vendido toda su cerámica, asi que no tendría nada que llevarse aún si quisiera robar y tendría que volver de todas maneras. al despedirse, ella sintió un poco de pena por no regresar al día siguiente. Había dado un par de pasos cuando Hiko la detuvo y le lanzó una bolsita. Misao sin esfuerzo la atajó.

-Cómprate tus adornos y cintas si quieres. Esa es tu ganancia. Trabajaste muy bien.

La joven miró su bolsa con emoción y al volver a mirar, Hiko ya le daba la espalda, camino a su piedra. Ignorándola, destapó su sake y tomó un buen trago, de modo que Misao decidió regresar a casa con una emoción muy agradable.

Ese era su dinero. Su propio dinero. Como ninja su paga consistía en las cosas de las que disfrutaba en Aoiya y a veces le asignaban una cantidad para sus gastos pero nunca antes había ganado dinero por hacer algo además de espiar. Se fue feliz, saltando todo el camino con Toru que animado, le ladraba y como llegó temprano a la ciudad, antes que cerraran los puestos, se compró las cosas que quiso.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Misao había acabado de vestirse con su mejor ropa cuando Okon le pidió ayuda en algo. Se puso un delantal anudado al frente para no manchar su ropa y rápidamente hizo aquello que le pidieron. Iba con un par de bandejas cuando sintió que el nudo se desataba y le pidió ayuda a Aoshi, que estaba cerca, para que pusiera el delantal en su lugar. Como si nada el hombre cruzó las cintas por detrás y hacia adelante las ató sin mayor problema, fuertemente. Misao le dio las gracias y siguió atendiendo pero algo en Aoshi le molestó.

O tal vez no en Aoshi, algo en el maestro.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando y se preparó para la fiesta llegado el momento. Okon y Omasu amaron sus adornos y ella les prestó los que no usaría. Sus amigas y camaradas le pintaron los labios y la dejaron muy bonita. Más tarde marcharon.

Por alguna razón Misao esperó encontrar al maestro entre la multitud, pero nada de eso pasó. Cuando llegó la mañana del dia siguiente, ella se levantó tan temprano como pudo y tras el desayuno se peinó rápido y corrió a la montaña.

Hiko por su parte se bañaba bajo la cascada. El agua era inmisericordemente fría, pero era lo que necesitaba para aclararse algunas ideas. Salió de debajo el chorro y caminó donde tenía su ropa y algo con qué secarse.

La tarde anterior se le había pasado la mano con el sake y ahora necesitaba despabilar bien antes que llegara la chiquilla. Se sentía mejor y más despierto, asi que tras un rato inició el sendero a casa. Pensaba en el desayuno y cuando entró a su casa, se encontró a Misao medio desnuda poniéndose su ropa de trabajo, toda la espalda descubierta. Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, él ya había salido a toda prisa.

-No sabía que habías llegado. Ni siquiera estaba ese perro tuyo a la vista.- repuso Hiko incómodo cuando ella salió vestida.- Deberías poner más cuidado cuando te cambias, ni siquiera me sentiste venir.

Si lo había sentido. Misao pudo percibirlo y no le importó que la viera. No iba a ahondar en el por qué, pero así había sido, aún cuando sabía que su cuerpo de niña no podía incentivar a nadie.

-Estaba... distraída. No lo escuché.- Mintió.- Seré más cuidadosa, se lo prometo.

Aún cuando Misao había comido, compartió parte del desayuno. Habló de la fiesta del templo y de que había esperado verlo. Habló de Okon, Omasu y Kuro y Okina metido en un lío de jovencitas. Shiro había ganado un concurso de quién comía más en menos tiempo y en todo el relato Hiko reparó que faltaba Aoshi.

-¿Acaso tu señor Aoshi no fue?-

-Fue.- dijo Misao fingiendo una sonrisa feliz. Retiró la mesa y salió al patio, lista para hacer ese día un plato para Toru. Se lo debía a su leal perro que ya dormía echado al sol.

-¿Y?- preguntó Hiko preparando el barro.

-Usted tenía razón. Lo que no pasó en todo este tiempo ya no...-

Misao desvió la vista y su voz se perdió. Hiko no siguió preguntando. Estaba claro... ella se había dado cuenta de lo evidente para los demás. Por lo mismo había decidido huír hacia él, en la soledad de su montaña.

La jornada laboral fue extenuante para Misao, quien entre otras cosas, terminó un gracioso plato para la comida de su perro. Pero el sol iba bajando y ella no se decidía a bajar a Kyoto. Le pidió a Hiko permiso para pernoctar en el espacio del taller.

-Quedarte aquí no resolverá el problema que tienes con Aoshi.- repuso ante la consulta.- Vete hoy, enfrenta lo que tengas y mañana si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.

-No hay ningún problema con Aoshi. Sólo por hoy no quiero verlo, me siento decepcionada. Necesito... bah, no le debo explicaciones a usted. Dormiré en el bosque, ni que no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Misao comenzó a caminar con Toru siguiendo sus pasos, decidida. Ella no necesitaba pedir permiso para dormir por ahi. ¡Era una ninja! Podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, dormir en lo alto de un árbol sin caerse y descansar. Hiko la vio marcharse y aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir, la llamó.

-Oye... acá hay espacio de sobra. Puedes dormir en el lugar que ocupaba mi estúpido pupilo.

Calentaron las sobras de la comida y Misao se atrevió a preguntar a Hiko por qué no había ido el día anterior al templo.

-Yo nunca dije que iría al templo. Además, no me gustan esas cosas.

-Oh, bueno, yo lo esperé. Es decir, pensé que querría ver qué me había comprado con mi paga.

-Lo que hayas decidido comprar es asunto tuyo.- dijo el hombre, pasándole un pocillo con caldo. Misao reparó no solo en lo enorme de sus manos, si no en lo firmes. A diferencia de las manos de Okina, que haciendo algo similar presentaban un leve temblor, las de Hiko no. Pero ella las había visto temblar cuando le anudaba el delantal. ¿Eso significaba algo?

-Traje mis adornos para mostrárselos de todos modos.- dijo la joven, yéndolos a buscar a su pequeño morral tras terminar su cena. Se ordenó el cabello con las manos tras soltar su trenza y se puso los adornos en el cabello.- ¿Qué tal?

-Están bien.- dijo mirándola sólo de reojo, absorto en su sopa.

-¿Sólo bien? Kuro me dijo que me veía muy bonita, y que incluso un chico le había preguntado por mí. Creo que estas cosas me dan atractivo, asi que deben ser hermosas.

-No es cierto. No luces bien por usar esas cosas. ¿No recuerdas acaso a los muchachos que nos atendieron el el restauran de mi amigo? Ellos mostraron mucho interés en tí pero tú no lo notaste. Nunca has necesitado esos adornos para llamar la atención de un hombre gracias a esos ojos que tienes, a que eres bonita y tu forma de ser, por eso pienso que si tu señor Aoshi no se dio cuenta de eso es que no es para tí.

Las palabras de Hiko calaron hondo en Misao. El se terminó su sopa y volvió su cuerpo hacia el fuego.

-¿Usted entonces se dio cuenta de eso?

-Desde que llegaste.- repuso el hombre dándole la espalda.

-Ya veo.- dijo la muchacha, sentándose junto a él, hombro con hombro. Se quitó los adornos del cabello y se los pasó, sin buscar sus ojos.- Pero reconozca al menos que por sí solos, son muy bonitos.

-Lo son.- dijo Hiko. Y tras varios minutos allí se puso de pie y se fue a dormir a su rincón.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Cuando Hiko se despertó, el espacio donde pernoctó Misao estaba ordenado. Se puso la ropa y salió a buscarla, pero ni las luces de ella en el patio. Entonces Toru, que venía de alguna parte, se le acercó. El maestro le sonrió, como solía hacerlo para los animales, a diferencia de a las personas.

-Eres un perro viejo. No la necesitas para vivir, pero quieres su compañía, no?

El perro solo movió la cola y Seijuro decidió seguirlo cuando emprendió por ahí. Llegó al río, al lugar donde la cascada formaba una poza y tras mirar unos segundos la belleza del lugar, vio emerger a una ninfa de las aguas.

Ignorante de que él se encontraba allí, Misao decidió que ya había nadado bastante y avanzó hasta la orilla con su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre sus senos, aunque luego lo tomó con ambas manos, llevándolo todo hacia atrás para escurrir el agua. Ese momento lo eligió Toru para ladrar y así ella se dio cuenta de que Hiko se encontraba unos metros más allá.

Con los brazos en alto, aún sujetando su cabello hacia atrás y nada encima, Misao no le vio caso a gritar o hacer un escándalo. Ya Hiko la había visto desnuda y aunque no era algo que le gustara, buscó su toalla para cubrir al menos la parte de adelante de su cuerpo. El maestro, sin esa expresión irónica que solía tener, dejó su lugar y se quitó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia ella. Al verlo, Misao se quedó de una pieza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Al llegar frente a ella, el hombre le puso la camisa sobre la espalda. y cuando la trató de cerrar en la delantera ella pudo notar ese temblor en sus manos. La estaba cubriendo pero Misao, soltando su toalla, puso sus manos sobre las de Hiko.

Algo raro pasó con ella en eso instante. No tenía la fuerza física del maestro, pero sujetándolo de las muñecas, logró que él abriera la camisa nuevamente, exponiéndole su cuerpo. La joven buscó su rostro y aunque él no la miró, notó cómo se arrodillaba delante de ella para besar su pecho justo entre los senos. La descarga que sintió en todo su cuerpo la hicieron abrazar su cabeza para indicarle que le gustaba eso que le hacía, entonces Hiko se movió apenas un poco hacia arriba y chupó su cuello, tomando con su lengua el sabor de su cuerpo y bebiendo las gotas de agua que aún le quedaban.

No quería que se detuviera, Misao no quería. La abrumaban esas sensaciones pero quería, necesitaba llegar hasta el final con ellas. Con una delicadeza impensable para alguien de su tamaño y su fuerza, el maestro llegó a sus senos, que sin dificultad pudo meter casi por completo, uno a uno en su boca, succionándolos y causando estragos en Misao quien, no solo temblaba ostensiblemente, sino que gemía de placer de manera incontrolable. Un gritito salió de ella cuando mordisqueó sus pezones y siguió más abajo.

Misao pudo sentir como su entrepierna palpitaba anticipando algo y es que Hiko estaba desatado. Como perro viejo, no daba explicaciones a nadie de su proceder y tomaba lo que le ofrecía la persona que él quería que se lo ofreciera. Misao aún estaba mojada entre sus piernas por el baño que se había dado y la exploración que hizo con su boca a su cuerpo siguió hasta ese lugar. Se adentró entre los rizos oscuros que ocultaban su sexo y tras pensarlo unos momentos, la recostó sobre su ropa y arremetió de nuevo. Primero separó sus pliegues y con sus dedos ayudó a su lengua a acceder a la intimidad de ella. Su olor a mujer joven, su sabor dulce lo tenían obnubilado y sus gemidos eran como música para él. Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

-Decide.- dijo y Misao no comprendió de inmediato hasta que lo vió expectante a su lado.

-Siga, por favor.- salió de sus labios y antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse, Hiko se quitó el resto de la ropa con el fin de penetrarla.

No tardó mucho en situarse entre las piernas de la joven, pero fue suficiente para una sombra de duda le llegara. Hiko tenía un cuerpo duro y enorme y ella temió con justa razón que él podría llegar a lastimarla si seguían adelante dada su contextura pequeña pero por alguna razón, lo que Hiko tenía en fuerza, lo complementaba con delicadeza.

A su mente llegaron imágenes de sus manos trabajando la cerámica y una oleada de placer la embargó, en el momento justo que él entraba en ella, llenándola por completo con su miembro. Era un poco incómodo al comienzo pero con calma, Hiko le dio tiempo a su cuerpo para adaptarse a él, antes de intensificar su ritmo.

Misao sólo podía ver el amplio pecho del maestro sobre ella y sentía sus embestidas. Él se encorvó sobre ella y con una mano en su espalda, la acomodó de tal forma que pareció que ella quedaba refugiada en él. ¿Egocentrico? ¿Altanero? Hiko estaba siendo sumamente considerado con ella y le encantó eso. Ya llegaría su momento de complacerlo, pero por ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el sexo que estaba teniendo.

Seijuro acabó y satisfecho, se fue a lavar al estanque. Viéndolo ir, desnudo en medio del bosque, Misao no podía creer que había sobrevivido a semejante hombre. Lo siguió y se lavó también.

Sin decir nada, al salir Seijuro se puso el pantalón, la envolvió nuevamente en su camisa y cargándola, se la llevó a su cabaña.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Misao sentía que había defraudado al maestro. Sintió la necesidad de explicarse mientras limpiaban el horno para usar al día siguiente.

-Tuve una misión difícil el año pasado.- dijo Misao.- Ahí sucedió. No fue algo que decidiera, pero era mi deber.

Hiko metió su enorme brazo por la obertura del horno y sacó un montón de ceniza que no le servía.

-No estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Es tu vida.- repuso.-Yo no estoy pensando nada sobre tí respecto a eso. Soy un hombre, tú una mujer, es lo único que importa.

Agradada con esa respuesta, Misao regresó esa noche a Kyoto. Fue Hiko quien le preguntó antes de irse, así como dándole poca importancia, si ella regresaría la noche siguiente a quedarse. Riendo y sin responder, se marchó con su perro y claro, ya en su casa tuvo una reprimenda por parte de Aoshi por no avisar que se quedaba fuera.

-El señor Hiko odia relacionarse con las personas y seguramente lo estás molestando de más.- le dijo el ninja.

-No lo creo.- dijo Misao misteriosa y Aoshi reparó en que había cambiado su mirada.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Dieron con el traficante, apenas dos días después de convertirse en amantes. Hiko se sentó a observar cómo Misao, con una agilidad envidiable, reducía al tipo tras reconocerlo por un aroma que él no llegó a notar y luego la muchacha se lo llevaba para entregarlo a sus compañeros ninjas. Él no se metió en el asunto porque Misao se lo había pedido. Era su misión y tal como pudo comprobar, era muy capaz para eso.

Pensó que no la volvería a ver, pero regresó unos días más tarde. Ninguno habló de amor o cosas por el estilo, pero si de compañía y de llevarse bien. Hiko no tuvo que decir que un perro viejo no quería estar solo pero tampoco acompañado todo el día, porque Misao aseguró que una gatita iba a donde le placía por el tiempo que quisiera ya que no solía quedarse mucho tiempo quieta. Se quedó esa noche y en el Aoiya las cosas ardieron al día siguiente.

Fue Omasu la que notó que algo estaba diferente en ella. De pronto dejó de hablar de Aoshi y un tema nuevo la ocupaba: El maestro Hiko. Preocupada, se lo comentó a Okon y quiso la suerte que el ex Okashira las escuchara. No tardó en ir a pedir explicaciones a la joven, advirtiéndole de que no toleraría que siguiera yendo a casa de Hiko y menos la dejaría pernoctar allí. Misao no dijo nada y en cambio miró con rabia al que hasta hacía poco creía amar.

-¿Es una broma? Me dices que no puedo visitar un hombre que no me trata como una chiquilla indefensa si no como una mujer, que me da mi lugar y respeta mis derechos y sobre todo, al que escucha lo que le digo?

\- El maestro no es un hombre que busque una esposa, si es que eso estás pensando de él.

-Lo sé. Lo conozco. Entiendo su personalidad y debe saber que tampoco yo estoy buscando casarme.

-No consentiré que vayas a la montaña. Que venga él aquí si quieren verse. Que sea hombre.

-Lo dicho, usted no me escucha.- bufó la joven molesta. Metió un kimono en su morral y dos delantales.- Él no tiene que venir, yo quiero ir.

La discusión subió de tono, llamando la atención de los demás. Okina también escuchó.

-Te arruinarás si sigues empeñada en eso.- dijo Aoshi.

-Arruinada estuve todo el tiempo que lo busqué y lo quise.- dijo Misao furiosa.- perdiendo mi tiempo detrás suyo. Estuve dispuesta a llevar una vida que he descubierto, no me interesa. Soy libre y tomaré mis decisiones. ¿No es lo que quería cuando se marchó y me dejó atrás? ¿No me prepararon para eso?

Okina decidió intervenir, levantando una mano en dirección a Aoshi.

-La entrenamos como guerrero siendo niña y tratamos de ignorar su corazón dándole poca importancia a sus deseos por ser muy joven. Misao, discúlpanos. En esta casa no hay nadie con el derecho a exigirte explicaciones. Has demostrado innumerables veces tu valor. Ve donde quieras con quien te quiera.

La joven regresó al día siguiente con Hiko y Toru. Llevaba un poco de ropa, pero muy poco. No pensaba instalarse con Hiko para molestarlo...

-Pero me gustaría venir a trabajar con la cerámica y ayudarlo.

-Está bien.- dijo Hiko sin mirarla, concentrado en una vasija. Misao se fue al interior de la casa a buscar su delantal y estando en eso, las manos del maestro la atraparon. Le abrió la camisa que traía y sin remordimientos le bajó el pantalón. Misao se dio la vuelta para ayudarlo a quitarse lo propio y en su rincón predilecto se tumbaron ambos a procurarse placer.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Temprano, Seijuro Hiko abrió los ojos. Desnudo bajo las mantas, encontró a Misao durmiendo algo alejada.

Poniendo su enorme mano sobre el estómago de la muchacha, la atrajo hacia él. No tuvo muchos miramientos cuando se subió a ella y la penetró con un decidido movimiento. La joven, despertando, enlazó las piernas tras su cintura, profundizando la unión entre ellos. Era pequeña, cálida y sumamente apasionada. Toda una hembra, si le preguntaban a él. Una de esas mujeres de verdad que uno se encontraba.

¿Que si era muy menuda para él? Si, lo era. Pero bien que soportaba su fuerza. ¿Veintisiete años menor? A Misao que era la afectada, parecía no importarle. Tal vez terminaría un dia, como todo, pero no iba a pensar en eso.

Tras el sexo de la mañana se levantaron. Desayunaron algo y luego ella se marchó a Kyoto, dejándole a Toru, su fiel amigo que echado al sol, lo acompañaba mientras hacía su trabajo y entre ambos esperaban que apareciera al terminar su jornada y que llegara sin daños. Su rutina había cambiado, su vida ahora que estaba ella, pero mientras trabajaba todo seguía apacible. Se reía de la cara que pondría su estúpido pupilo si supiera.

Seijuro no podía sentirse más afortunado. Aunque tarde en su vida pudo disfrutar de algo que la chica le hacia con la boca y con la lengua en la punta de su miembro y con toda honestidad, en eso y todo lo demás, no podía recordar haber tenido una amante mejor que ella.

Ahora que la tenía por las noches, se sentía rejuvenecido. Sus ímpetu actuales tenían relación con su aspecto físico y esperaba que Misao con su juventud no se aburriera demasiado pronto de él, porque si bien era cierto que un perro viejo no daba explicaciones sobre su proceder y amaba su soledad, también era cierto que una vez elegía ama...

... el perro viejo junto a ella se quería quedar.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.**.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

 _Fin Perro Viejo_

 _Diciembre 3, 2015._

 _Notas de Autor 2._

Con este asunto de Windows 10 y sus actualizaciones, a mitad de esta historia se desinstaló mi editor de texto y el que me quedó que complicó mucho, pues no era agradable visualmente y me siento muy agotada. Ahora que terminé esto veré como resolver ese tema, porque tengo mucho que hacer.

Espero que les haya podido gustar esta historia. Originalmente iba a hacer algo más crudo, pero me pareció mejor insinuar una relación entre ambos que dejarlos a merced de las hormonas. En lo personal me gustó la historia, quizá como la encontraré de aquí a dos meses más.

Blankaoru.


	2. Segundo Tiempo

_**Declaracioneishon:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo tomo sus personajes para, en este caso puntual, retorcerlos y generar una lectura divertida. Esto es por puro amor al fanfiction, sin fines de lucro._

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

 _Notas de autora: Siempre estuvo presente la idea de hacer una continuación a este fic y el tema también estuvo claro, sin embargo a veces me cuesta encontrar el tiempo o las ganas para hacerlo. Espero que esta segunda parte sea del agrado de la persona que más creyó en esta historia pero también quien de cierta manera la inspiró con sus ideas nuevas._

 _Dedicado a **Rogue85.** Gracias por todo._

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

 _ **Perro Viejo**_

(Segundo tiempo)

 _por_

 _Blankaoru_

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

-Entonces desperté un poco tarde y cuando fui a buscar mi peineta se armó todo un caos porque no la encontraba por ningún lado y luego de hacer todo un alboroto me di cuenta de que la había dejado aquí, asi que tuve que correr a donde Omasu a pedirle prestada la suya y claro, luego me demoré un montón en estar lista para salir. Aoshi se enfadó conmigo por eso y me regañó, pero es que para él es todo tan fácil, usted sabe, sólo se levanta y está listo. Yo no, tengo que peinarme, hacerme la trenza y este pelo tan largo... ponerse un kimono es complicado y como que el nudo del obi no me resulta...

Con toda calma a pesar de su incesante hablar, Misao se desarmaba la trenza sobre el cómodo colchón en el que dormía con Seijuro, mientras este, más allá, revolvía la sopa para cenar.

-No lo sé. Tal vez no estoy para comportarme como una dama, como dijo Aoshi. Él tiene razón. Me cuesta anudar el obi porque no es algo que me interese usar. Mi ropa de combate es mucho más práctica. Incluso mi pijama es más práctico que un kimono y esas porquerías de geta...

Seijuro puso un poco del sabroso caldo en un pocillo y su aroma de inmediato llamó a Misao. La joven se instaló junto al hombre y cenaron en armonía, como siempre que estaban juntos y es que la joven pasaba algunas noches en Kyoto, cuando tenía que hacer, otras veces en la montaña, retozando entre los enormes brazos de Seijuro Hiko y en ese acuerdo no hablado se llevaban muy bien.

Esa noche no fue la excepción. Tras lavar la loza, Seijuro la tomó por la cintura y se agachó hasta esconder la nariz entre sus cabellos.

-No es más mujer la que más se arregla, aunque no nos engañemos. Una mujer guapa atrae las miradas de cualquiera. Pero eso no basta para un hombre de verdad.

-Pero dígame, Hiko, qué puedo hacer yo ante una geisha, por ejemplo...

-Las geishas son de otro mundo, muchacha. No existe mujer normal que pueda compararse con ellas. Búscate otro ejemplo.

Misao se secó las manos con el delantal. Luego se lo quitó, sin perder jamás el contacto con Seijuro.

-Está bien. Hablemos de Omasu y Okón. Son esbeltas, de buen porte, tienen... todo eso que deben tener, usted sabe, pechos y bueno, siempre que visten de kimono lucen sensacionales, en cambio yo parezco una de esas muñecas de madera que venden por ahí. Y no es justo...

-Vamos, asi que todo esto es un asunto de vanidad.- dijo sujetándola por la cintura como si nada y llevándosela a su cama.- Mira, no entiendo mucho lo que dices pero crecerás, muchacha, quizá incluso extrañes el cuerpo que tienes ahora aunque a mi me encantas tal como estás, asi flacucha y con poco pecho porque lo mejor que tienes, lo que me conquista es algo que no se ve ni se adorna, aunque si se cultiva.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué habla?- dijo Misao siendo recostada por él.- ¿Ama mi cabello?- Él negó, llevando sus manos al nudo que mantenía la camisa del pijama cerrada.

-Me gusta tu forma de ser. Creo en ella firmemente. Me gusta lo que veo, pero también escucharte hablar de ciertos temas, ver tu valentía, ver tu orgullo. ¡Es que no sabes lo mujer que eres!

Misao se dejó elevar por sus manos, desde la espalda. Al desnudar su torso, Hiko no dudo en tomar uno de sus senos, devorándolo y acariciándolo con la lengua, cercándolo con sus labios. Pronto pasó al otro, sintiendo las manos de la joven presionando su cabeza contra ella y notar esa excitación y esa exigencia lo endureció en pocos segundos. Ella lo recibió en su cuerpo, alentándolo a embestirla con toda su fuerza y él se preguntó por un momento si ella sabía lo que le pedía.

La poseyó un poco más fuerte que otras veces, pero que ni pensara que emplearía toda su fuerza en ello. Su delicada contextura lo ahuyentaba un poco para poseerla como ella pedía, aunque no así para sorberla, chuparla o lamerla. El cuerpo de Misao le resultaba exquisito, tanto como su compañía. Estaba muy contento con ella.

Planeaban pasar esos días juntos, ya que ella había finalizado una misión y se instalaría con él. Hiko había acabado esa tarde de cocer varios jarrones y vasos que llevaría temprano al pueblo vecino y también quedaría libre. Al terminar el sexo Seijuro se recostó junto a ella, cobijándola, protector. Era la forma en que se permitía demostrarle lo posesivo que era.

-De todas maneras.- dijo Misao unos momentos más tarde.- Me siento un poco mal con usted. Diga lo que diga, yo no soy una belleza, en cambio usted es un tremendo hombre. Atractivo, guapo... en el Aoiya todavía no me creen que somos pareja y yo sé que deben pensar que...

No pudo seguir. Seijuro se había incorporado lo justo para darle un beso que le quitó el aliento.

-Deja de decir tonterías o te tomaré de nuevo. Y sé que pienses lo que pienses, con lo cansada que estás no te será grato.

-Podría ponerme a prueba.- repuso Misao con una sonrisa picarona.

Hiko sonrió amenazadoramente, agradeciendo que Misao dejara esos comentarios de autocompasión. El sexo con Misao era de los mejores placeres que había disfrutado en la vida, pero debía reconocerse que había llegado tarde a su vida. Si bien no tenía problemas de erección y le podía cumplir, si necesitaba de un tiempo para reponerse entre sesiones amatorias y afortunadamente para él, esa noche, ella optó por descansar.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Misao amaba sentir la mano de Seijuro abarcando su panza y presionando contra él... salvo en ese momento que quería ir al baño. Se levantó de un salto y salió por un rato. Luego volvió a su lado.

-Maestro... Hiko...- susurró a su lado.- ¿Está bien si como algo? ¡Estoy hambrienta!

Entre gruñidos, Hiko le indicó el lugar donde estaba la comida. Misao preparó una bandeja que llevó a la cama para compartir, obligándolo a sentarse y más tarde fueron a vender su mercancía.

Hiko había estado solo mucho tiempo y no estaba seguro de cómo proceder con una mujer fuera de su cama y de su casa. Es decir, él comprendía que había otras cosas que ellas podrían querer. Se le ocurrió que además de no dejarla en ridículo frente a los demás con algún comentario que podía reservar para su intimidad, ella valoraría algún tipo de regalo. Y por eso le compró en el pueblo donde una artesana hacía finos kimonos de elaborados diseños. Pidió uno con medidas especiales hacía unas semanas y un obi a juego. Él se lo podía permitir.

Misao lo aceptó sorprendida, agradecida y explosivamente feliz. Él solicitó que se lo pusiera encima apenas llegaron a casa, pero la joven tuvo otra idea.

-El sábado es la fiesta de la primavera. Lo luciré entonces y si quiere verlo, tiene que venir a Kyoto. No espero que se muestre como mi pareja, pero quiero verlo allí.

-Todavía insistes con eso...- dijo molesto por no obtener su capricho.

-Y seguiré insistiendo. Vamos, Seijuro, reunámonos en Kyoto. No le puede costar tanto bajar.

Sin responder y con un gruñido, Hiko salió al patio a beber sake un poco frustrado. Toru, su perro, salió de entre unos arbustos más allá para acercarse a él. Cojeaba de una pata trasera, pero así y todo no venía solo. Traía compañía. Una perra preñada.

-Oh, no. Búscale otra casa a tu amiga.- le dijo Hiko.- Será un problema tener tantos cachorros, además, ni siquiera son tuyos.

Toru sólo movió la cola y jadeó un poco, girando sobre si mismo. La perra de raza Terrier se mantenía a metros de ellos, inmóvil.

-No. Si quieres hacerte cargo es cosa tuya, no mía.

Hiko miró con una expresión de asombro como Toru pasó de largo hacia una casucha mal construída que Misao había hecho para él y su amiguita perruna lo siguió. Luego la hembra se metió al lugar y Toru se quedó afuera, enrollado en el suelo. Hiko miró su sake con seriedad, decidiendo si tomárselo o dejarlo... le aterraba pensar que toda la botella pudiera estar en mal estado y decidió que en todos su años de vida nunca antes había alucinado de esa manera, de modo que era seguro tomársela. El perro era el que estaba loco.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Misao llegó furiosa el domingo al mediodía. Hiko estaba tirando en su cama, durmiendo la espectacular borrachera de la noche anterior que se dio. Un bulto le dio en la cabeza, despertándolo de mala manera.

-¡Lo esperé!- gritó enojada.- ¡Esperé a que llegara con ese estúpido trapo encima y no vino!

Al enfocar la vista, Hiko se encontró con el kimono verde pintado con flores. Lo tomó apretándolo con un puño y se levantó, arrojándolo por ahí. Salió a buscar agua fresca para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Misao lo siguió.

-Te dije que lo mío no es mezclarme con la gente. No me interesa ir a los festivales por lo mismo.

-Pero me arreglé, hasta me pinté para usted y me hice un peinado especial.

-¿Y quién te dijo a tí que yo necesito verte con todo eso? Te compré un kimono para que me lo lucieras a mi, no a los demás. ¿O es que todavía esperas que Shinomori se fije en ti?

Llegando hasta el pozo y sacando un balde de agua, Hiko la vertió en un lavatorio que tenía sobre una mesa. Estaba fría, pero no le importó para asearse. Misao se había quedado muda con sus palabras.

¿De verdad él pensaba eso sobre el kimono?

-Me dijiste que te costaba el obi, que odiabas el no se qué del pelo... Ese kimono era para que lo llevaras aquí, a tu gusto, tal como te gustaría usar uno. Pero a tí dale con lo de la fiesta.- refunfuñó el hombre metiéndose a la casa. Sintiéndose una tonta, Misao tembló... pero de rabia.

-¡Pues me lo hubiera dicho! ¡Yo no soy una adivina! ¡Perdí mi tiempo por nada!

-Tú querías ir a esa cosa. Y fuiste. Siéntete feliz. Si quieres ponerte esto encima para mí yo quedaré satisfecho.

-Pero yo quería que fuera.

-Pero yo no quería ir.- dijo Hiko tranquilo, calentando un caldo. Su aparente falta de interés molestó a Misao al punto que salió de la casa. Fue a buscar más agua al pozo para meter en los jarrones dentro de la casa.

Hiko sólo la miró de reojo. Era complicado para él bajar al pueblo y no era para menos. No sólo era que le disgustaba el ajetreo de la ciudad y por eso prefería vender sus artesanías en el pueblo del otro lado, también su atractivo le traía problemas en el sentido de las mujeres que se le acercaban y le coqueteaban a veces, descaradamente. No quería exponer a Misao que viera algo de eso o a que sufriera de algún tipo de burla por parte de alguien más, pues a sus años sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo y en parte algo entendía de las malvadas mentes femeninas cuando querían quitar a alguien de entre medio. Además, Misao en el aspecto físico tenía muy baja autoestima y aún si nadie la molestaba, ella misma empezaría a compararse con las rivales.

Mejor que se quedara por ahí, molesta por algo que podía manejar.

Se sirvió su caldo y casi de inmediato llegó Misao a tomar también. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Hiko la miró y le acarició la cabeza.

Poco a poco Misao levantó su mirada verde y la mano de Hiko se perdió entre los negros cabellos de ella, mientras sus propios ojos se oscurecían. La joven supo lo que vendría y cuando él dejó su pocillo por ahí para tomarla, ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho, para detenerlo.

-No, ahora no.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre cargándola hasta la cama.

-Es sólo que no... no quiero ahora.

-No nos demoraremos.- dijo Hiko inclinándose sobre ella para quitarle los pantalones largos ninja que en días fríos ella llevaba. La necesitaba, quería poseerla. Mostrarle que no necesitaba adornarse más de lo que ya traía para excitarlo.

-Pero yo no quiero.- repuso la muchacha saliendo con una agilidad envidiable de la cama y acomodándose la ropa.- Y le agradecería que a la próxima me dejara comer en paz.- Añadió alcanzando su pocillo.

Levantándose y disimulando su malestar, Hiko regresó a buscar su tazón. Se sentó alejado de Misao y sorbió su comida.

-¿Para qué me quiere usted?- preguntó la chica de repente, tras terminar de comer, así como al aire.

-Para esto. Estar juntos. Y antes de que me vuelvas a tratar como un degenerado, espero que recuerdes que hemos hecho muchas otras cosas aquí además de retozar en ese jergón.- Gruñó. Y era cierto. Misao era la única persona a la que él aceptaba de buena gana en todos los aspectos. Hasta su hablar le gustaba.

-Pero... cuando yo bajo a Kyoto no estamos juntos. Usted nunca me acompaña.

Hiko no quería explicar sus motivos. No dijo nada.

-Estuve... por varios años enamorada de un tipo que veía a través de mí. Él no quería nada y está bien, lo puedo aceptar. Pero ahora que estoy con un hombre... uno para el cual soy al parecer sólo un cuerpo para el sexo. Y entiendo que... - dijo Misao con la voz quebrada y con la completa atención de Hiko.- Y entiendo que sea así porque yo misma vengo cada vez que puedo pero pienso que le debe ser muy cómodo tener una mujer a la que ni se tiene que mover para obtenerla ni esforzarse nada más. Tal vez sea porque usted odia ir a la ciudad o simplemente salir de aquí, no lo sé, pero me queda claro que yo no tengo nada especial, más que subir hasta usted y pienso que si otra lo hiciera, a esa tomaría.

-Oye, Misao, no te lo tomes así. No entiendes... - dijo Hiko sorprendido de esas ideas de ella, aunque una parte de su mente reconoció algunas verdades en todo eso. Misao se puso de pie.

-El sexo está bien y la compañía, pero creo que quiero otra cosa. Le agradezco estos meses, han sido muy buenos, pero ya no más. Prefiero retirarme ahora y que terminemos con nuestra relación.

Hiko se quedó de una pieza. Al no saber qué actitud tomar se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedes hacerlo. No pienso dejar que lo hagas.

\- ¿Irá a buscarme a Kyoto? ¡Ja!, no creo.

-Pero... Misao... ¿No te conviene esta situación? Estamos cómodos, nadie nos molesta. No necesitamos nada más.

-Así será para usted. Yo necesito más interés...

-Pero si tienes todo mi interés...

-No. No es cierto.- repuso Misao y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la entrada. -Pensé que teniendo más experiencia usted me entendería.

-Creo que eres tú a quien le falta para entender lo que pasa aqui. Siéntate y hablemos de ello.- repuso muy serio.

Misao lo ignoró y se retiró del lugar muy molesta y se fue por el bosque de vuelta a casa. Le dolía dejar a Seijuro, pero ella sentía que estaba bien así. No podía ser el objeto sexual de un hombre mayor, tal como le había escuchado a Aoshi comentarle a Okina la noche anterior tras el festival, cuando le había pedido que hablara con Misao para detener esa relación.

"Misao es muy joven, no lo comprende, pero ya es la tercera vez que la deja plantada y no viene a juntarse con ella al pueblo. Esa no es una relación sana" había dicho el ex Okashira.

"Aoshi, tú debes entender que no puedo involucrarme en la manera en que una pareja lleva su relación. Si para ellos eso está bien..."

"No está bien. No puede estarlo..." habia dicho Aoshi y luego ella no escuchó más, porque no pudo soportarlo. Salió con sigilo rumbo a su habitación donde con rabia se deshizo el peinado, se quitó el maquillaje y se arrancó el vestido. Estaba bien si Hiko la encontraba linda tal como estaba, pero ella quería que él la viera MÁS linda.

Llegó al Aoiya por la tarde y se metió a la cocina. Preparar té la distraería, pero nada más ver los vasos, tazas y jarrones que Hiko le había dado para que tuviera la pusieron mal y salió de allí.

Mientras, en la montaña, Hiko se quedó en su colchón acabando de pasar la borrachera que se había pegado la noche anterior.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Como todo los días de cocción, Seijuro preparó su horno. No tenía muchas piezas, pero hacía frío y le venía bien el calor del horno mientras amasaba su arcilla.

Miró en varias ocasiones hacia el camino, pero ni luces de ella. Ya había pasado una semana desde que terminara su relación y él estaba tranquilo con eso. Lo asumía como parte de lo que debía pasar, no él que entendía la situación, sino la chiquilla. Recién comenzaba con las relaciones hombre-mujer y debía tener sus ideas y expectativas al respecto y el problema es que había comenzado un poco mal, con un hombre mayor. Con un perro viejo.

Un perro viejo que no buscaba forzar las situaciones, que entregaba su lealtad por una mirada y una caricia. Él era sencillo en esas cosas, dejaba ser a las personas y no pedía más de lo que podían darle a no ser que se tratara de un alumno, en cuyo caso debía exigir para lograr la excelencia en el aprendizaje, como a su estúpido pupilo. Nunca trató de forzar su personalidad más allá de lo que se necesitaba para el correcto uso de la espada e incluso en eso falló, ahora que lo pensaba. Tuvo que haber sido más severo con Kenshin para endurecer su corazón en vez de dejarlo en un estado puro.

Al terminar de amasar y hacer algunas cosas, se lavó las manos y regresando a casa vio a Toru, durmiendo fuera de su casucha mientras su amiga perrita seguía dentro. Ya que el perro se empeñaba con eso, mejor sería echarle una mano, construyendo una casa para él. Terminó entrada la noche pero le quedó muy bonita. Toru jadeó, gimió y ladró cuando Seijuro le indicó que era su casa, pero a la mañana siguiente la perrita estaba adentro y el perro seguía echado afuera de la puerta. Seijuro suspiró.

-Al menos ustedes saben de construcciones.- dijo dándose un consuelo.- Pero son unos tontos.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Omasu y Okón miraban a Misao con preocupación mientras se desempeñaba en la cocina, preparando algunos platillos. Aún no recuperaba la sonrisa que había tenido esa noche del festival en el que se arreglaba para Hiko.

Misao no hablaba sobre él aunque para quien no la conociera mucho, pareciera que seguía feliz y risueña como siempre. Pero para quien se la encontraba a solas y sin previo aviso, sólo notaba sus labios cerrados en una línea recta y sus ojos apagados supervisando lo que hacía.

Por alguna extraña razón y contrario a lo que solía decir al respecto, Misao comenzó a vestir de una manera más propia de su edad y su aparente "trabajo en el Aoiya" con kimonos, yukatas y saoris. Ya que Okón siempre le había pedido que la dejara peinar para intentar otras formas de recoger su cabello, Misao aceptó esta vez, resignada a ser una mujer flacucha y sin gracia, pero con cierto excepticismo notó que llamaba mucho la atención cuando le tocaba estar de mesera. Incluso consiguió una cita y una parte de ella se complació al notar que llamaba la atención.

Sobre si extrañaba al maestro Seijuro, si, lo hacía. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero consideraba que él no era para ella. Y salió con un chico, pero se aburrió soberanamente y regresó a su casa. Le había parecido muy aburrido.

Fue en la semana dos desde que dejó de subir a la montaña que decidió hacer un plan de entrenamiento para su equipo de ninjas, porque consideraba que estaban perdiendo habilidades. Habló con Aoshi para que consiguiera personal de recambió para Aoiya unos días y se marchó con Okón, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro e incluso Aoshi a las montañas para un acondicionamiento fisico brutal, el cual ni siquiera empezó.

Porque cuando trató de cubrir una distancia saltando desde un muro a una rama, se desvaneció. Fue tan repentino e inesperado que ni siquiera Aoshi pudo evitar su caída.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

 _-_ Es todo un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor Hiko Seijuro Treceavo, ¿o prefiere que lo llame Kakunoshin Nitsu?

Okina le ofreció té a su visita tras participar de una breve ceremonia. Seijuro había llegado por la tarde, vestido con un traje algo pasado de moda, pero limpio, que cubría con su enorme capa, aquella que heredaban los que habian aprobado el examen final para maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Y desde luego, traía su espada. La que ahora estaba a su lado sobre el tatami.

-Como usted guste.- repuso el hombre, aceptando la taza de te.

Estaba nervioso, pero se dominaba bien. Eso fue al menos lo que pensó Okina al verlo de reojo. Preguntó el motivo de la visita, por pura formalidad.

-Vengo a ver a Misao.- respondió Seijuro sin titubeos. Ya bastante ridículo se sentía con todo eso como para más encima mostrarse inseguro.- Quiero hablar con ella.

-Comprendo. Pero no será posible, al menos por ahora. Salió a un retiro de varios días para hacer ejercicios ninja.- dijo tranquilo Okina, sabiendo que esa información podía dársela sin peligro al señor Hiko. Aún decepcionado, este inclinó la cabeza como señal de afirmación.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó antes de poder atajarse. Se sentía descolocado y debía luchar para que su voz sonara clara y fuerte. Era un hombre próximo a los cuarenta y cuatro años que venía a preguntar por su amante de dieciocho. Se preguntaba si Okina no querría mandarlo a volar a patadas.

-Misao está bien, haciendo su vida como mejor puede. Pero no ha vuelto a trabajar al pequeño taller de cerámicas que le montamos en el patio. Señor Hiko, con todo respeto... Misao es una buena muchacha, pero es eso. Una muchacha. Hay cosas que aún ella no...

Un barullo proveniente de afuera llamó su atención. Excusándose, Okina se puso de pie ayudado de un bastón y corrió el shoji, sólo para divisar al grupo de ninjas caminando hacia ellos. Atento, Seijuro también se puso de pie, al tiempo que Aoshi llegaba hasta la estancia cargando a Misao. Pero ella no se veía bien. Parecía dormida. Traía como una sábana en la cabeza.

-Shiro, ve por el médico, Okon, prepara algo ligero para comer. Omasu, ayúdame a acomodar a Misao en su pieza.- dijo sin perder tiempo.

Se la llevó. Kuro se quedó a explicarles lo de la caída y una herida que Misao se había hecho en la cabeza al caer. Seijuro sintió que su frente se enfriaba. Preguntó dónde estaba la cocina, porque quería colaborar con algo. Con gusto Okon lo dejó hacer, aunque se tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de coquetearle, en especial cuando él dejó su capa afuera y la verdadera silueta de su espalda se mostró. Pero él era de Misao.

-Le agradecemos el esfuerzo, señor Hiko, pero Misao jamás se comerá eso.- dijo Aoshi mirando el tazón que preparó.- No le gusta. Lo mejor es darle pescado.

-Eso será bueno para mañana, pero ahora lo mejor es esto. A ella le gustará y la repondrá si viene mareada por el golpe.

Okina le hizo un gesto a Okon, de modo que ella recogió el tazón de Hiko y lo subió a donde Misao acababa de ser examinada por el médico. Mientras Seijuro seguía en el piso de abajo acompañado por el anciano, el resto pudo notar cómo Misao se devoró el líquido del tazón apenas pudo sentarse sin sentir mareos. Al ser informado, Okina miró a Seijuro, instalado en la habitación donde respiraba para serenarse.

-Lo invito a dormir aquí esta noche. Ya envié a preparar su habitación. Así usted podrá ver a Misao un momento y ya mañana marcharse o quedarse, como guste.

Aunque Aoshi no estaba de acuerdo, tuvo que ceder a Seijuro su puesto junto a Misao cuando entró al cuarto. Lo vió tan grande que por un momento le pareció monstruoso que un hombre como él estuviera con una chica tan menuda. Seijuro lo ignoró, se arrodilló y luego sentó junto a ella.

-Me alegra verlo.- dijo ella con un parche en una mejilla y otro en la cabeza.- Pensé que nunca vendría.

Hiko sonrió de medio lado, irónicamente, pero repentinamente cansado. Un perro viejo podía elegir a quien querer pero una vez hecha la elección, todo su cuerpo y todo su ser estaba sujeto a sus sentimientos, siguiendo a esa persona hasta donde ella fuera y él mucho se había demorado en llegar hasta ella. No había podido resistir su naturaleza, después de todo.

-Lamento lo de tu accidente. ¿Qué pasó? No puedo creer que hayas calculado mal la distancia.

-No, no fue eso. Es solo que... fue algo raro. Sentí que todo se movía bajo de mi y perdí el equilibrio. Yo no salté, me caí.

-¿Te has sentido bien?- preguntó preocupado, acariciando quedo su mejilla sana. Fuera del cuarto, Aoshi escuchaba atento, sorprendido del trato de Seijuro, con Okina a su lado.-No es normal que te pasen esas cosas. Yo sé que una Okashira jamás se equivoca en su proceder, pero tal vez esté enferma de algo.

-La pancita, un poco... - reconoció Misao, perdida en los ojos negros de Seijuro.- Hace dos días me molesta. Creo que comí algo, no lo sé.

-Debes cuidarte. ¿Cómo cuidarás de todos si te enfermas?

La voz de Seijuro era calmada y bien modulada. Okina miró a Aoshi, justo cuando este se decidía a meter al cuarto.

-Misao, no quisiste hablar con esto sobre el médico y se lo dices ahora a tu... al señor Hiko.

-Tu médico asumió que yo me había resbalado y que me merecía el golpe por hacer prácticas poco propias de una mujer. Aunque me curó la cabeza, no quiero ver a ese viejo nunca más asi que más te vale ir buscándote a alguien que me escuche como el señor Hiko si quieres que me atienda.

Aoshi enmudecio, sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar. Seijuro, absorto en Misao, habló.

-Quedé de ir a dejar una mercancía mañana. Pensé que nos veríamos esta tarde y entenderás que no esperaba lo de tu salida o tu accidente. Tengo que irme ahora.- Anunció Seijuro.- Pero puedo venir mañana por la tarde a ver cómo estás.- agregó cuando Misao protestó.

Seijuro se despidió de todos y se puso su capa. Les recomendó a las ninjas buscar a un médico diferente para Misao y se marchó. Okina tras ver su proceder y despedirlo, quedó muy satisfecho.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

La perrita Terrier se había multiplicado cuando Seijuro alcanzó su casa. Había tres cachorros blancos con negro como ella y tres pequeños perritos muy parecidos a Toru. A Hiko le pareció que estaban bien en la casa que les hizo, pero por si acaso puso una vieja manta encima, para protegerlos del frío.

-Apenas te puedes tu propio cuerpo y adquiriste tamaña responsabilidad.- le dijo a Toru, poniéndole las sobras de un asado que tenía por ahí.

Al día siguiente, tal como había prometido, emprendió rumbo a Kyoto tras cumplir sus obligaciones. Esta vez no le vio caso a arreglarse tanto para una visita formal y se conformó con llevar su ropa limpia. El camino era largo y envidió la capacidad de Misao de acortarlo a saltos. Él podía hacer algo de eso, pero para ser sinceros no más de dos o tres de seguido. Las rodillas.

Tomó aire cuando divisó las primeras casas de la ciudad y trató de abstraerse del hecho de estar rodeado por la gente de la calle. Cuando niño él había vivido en un lugar así pero su infancia fue muy difícil y el maestro Hiko Seijuro Doceavo lo había salvado cuando lo sacó de ese lugar y le enseñó, además de las espadas, la tranquilidad y paz el bosque. Amaba la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles y poder tener material para hacer sus cerámicas y vivir de eso. Comprendía que su estúpido pupilo no sintiera esa misma fascinación cuando decidió marcharse y emprender a Kyoto. Comprendía que la gente no viera lo que él en su bosque y sus sonidos.

Y debía comprender que Misao ya no quisiera volver por esos lados.

Llegó al Aoiya sorteando a una mujer que quería hablarle y otra venderle flores. Fue recibido por Okina, pero sintió que el ambiente era diferente. Cuando subió la escalera para verla notó las miradas de los demás puestas en él y al llegar al dormitorio, ella estaba sentada en su futón, un tanto incómoda.

-¿Cómo has estado hoy?

La joven también lucía distinta. Había algo en su mirada, parecido al temor. Misao no sonreía ni intentaba hacerlo. De pronto le pareció que se veía más pequeña.

-Bien. Vino un médico nuevo, me dijo que guardara reposo total hoy y cinco días más y luego que empezara a levantarme de a poco.

-Ya veo. Sigues mareada.

Misao pasó saliva esquivando su mirada.

Si. Algo hay de eso.

-Pero... ¿estás bien? Es decir, no es grave, ¿cierto?

Esta vez fue Misao quien reparó en la mirada preocupada que Hiko ponía sobre ella.

-Pasará.- repuso. De pronto Seijuro recordó algo y quiso contárselo, para aligerar el ambiente.

-Nuestro perro... es decir, Toru, anoche fue padre. Jajaja, ¿Puedes creerlo? Tiene seis hijos, por lo que pude notar y es muy gracioso. No sé qué haré con tantos perros cuando empiecen a correr por ahí. Tal vez le envíe uno a mi estúpido pupilo por correo o los regale en el pueblo...

Hiko dejó de hablar al notar el modo en que Misao se mordía el labio inferior y una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

-Sobre eso... - empezó ella.- Hay algo más que le debo contar.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Todavía no podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Seijuro se despertó de mala gana en su cama. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Misao le había asegurado que los métodos ninjas de anticoncepción eran de los mejores. Pero aún cuando era comprensible que algo así fallara, se daba cuenta de que un hijo cambiaría por completo su vida.

Y se sintió, ante eso, completamente inseguro.

Durante muchos años había visto la sucesión de estaciones en su bosque en completa soledad. Debía reconocer que criar y educar a Kenshin no había sido tan malo, pero es que él mismo era más joven, tenía más energía. Lo de Misao se dio de manera natural... para terminar abruptamente cuando la brecha generacional se abrió entre ellos. Y con un hijo... si alguien veintisiete años menor no lo entendía, ¿Cómo lo haría con alguien cuarenta y cuatro años menor? ¿Cómo entenderse con él o ella? Y si sacaba los ojos de Misao y era niña, sería la más linda, estaba seguro. Se miró las manos, preguntándose de pronto de qué tamaño sería un bebé. Kenshin le había escrito hablándole del nacimiento de su primer hijo hacía unas semanas y que en cuanto el clima mejorara viajaría para enseñárselo, porque era demasiado pequeño.

¿Cómo sería un bebé de Misao? Ella era pequeña... Se le ocurrió que con una mano podría acunar a su hijo.

De pronto una imagen de él y su estúpido pupilo comparando tamaños de bebés llegó a su cabeza. No le hacía mucha gracia.

Pero tampoco se podía hacer muchas ilusiones al respecto. Misao había sido muy clara al decir que ella quería ser ninja y ceramista y cocinera y otro montón de tonterías que la hacía pensar que un hijo no tenía cabida en su vida. ¿Cómo no lo iba a tener? Eso no lo podía permitir. Fue a verla al día siguiente para hablar al respecto.

-Si no lo quieres tener, pues dámelo a mi. Yo lo cuidaré. - dijo apenas entró al cuarto de la muchacha. Estaba seguro de eso, podía hacerlo.

-Es algo que no he decidido aún y de lo que no quiero hablar.

Seijuro miró a Misao, entre molesto y apenado. Se preguntó qué cosa tan mala le pudo él hacer a la muchacha para que se comportara así con él. Se regresó a su casa y enterado de cómo estaban las cosas, Okina decidió por una vez involucrarse en eso. Ingresó al dormitorio de su adorada nieta, junto con Aoshi.

-Hay cosas buenas que pasan una ve en la vida.- comenzó Okina.- Y es de necios o necias dejarlas ir.

-Jiya, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. No del señor Hiko. Vete. Debo reposar.

-Al menos muestras mucho interés en ese bebé porque si quisieras perderlo te levantarías. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Seijuro que querías perderlo? Sabes que te escuché.

Misao miró en otra dirección.

-No lo sé. No sé por qué lo hice.

Okina encontró el problema de Misao. Decidió darle una mano y esperaba no equivocarse.

-Aoshi, por favor, indícame... dime el color favorito de Misao.

-Azul.

-Y su sopa favorita.

-La de pescado.

-Qué bien. Yo pienso como tú. Nosotros criamos a Misao, pero muy poco la conocemos. Porque según el señor Hiko, ella ama el color verde. Dice que le encanta y que su sopa es la de verduras y costilla.

Misao miró con interés a Okina.

-Dime, Misao, quién se equivoca en todo esto. ¿Nosotros o Seijuro?

Misao bajó sus gruesas pestañas para responder sin mirarlos.

-Ustedes.

Aoshi miró a su protegida como si fuera otra persona.

-Tu problema, Misao, es que quieres las cosas a tu manera. Cuando lograste traer a Aoshi a casa y te empeñaste en hacerlo reír, fue algo muy positivo pero Aoshi no es el tipo de hombre que se ríe fácil. Y te empeñaste en cambiarlo. En que hablara más, en que fuera más emotivo. Aoshi... tiene una forma de ser que no cambiará por nadie si él no quiere, pero insististe mucho tiempo. No me miren así, ustedes saben lo que pasó acá, pero si me atrevo a mencionarlo es porque considero que somos todos adultos. Cuando empezó toda esta historia con el señor Hiko, no me metí. Tú lo sabes. Te dejé ser. Y de pronto, después que él no viene a verte y haces un berrinche, se termina la relación. Pero ese hombre te conoce mejor que tú misma, te tiene más fe que todos nosotros juntos y ha hecho el camino desde su casa hasta aquí varias veces sólo para estar contigo unos minutos. Tú no puedes pretender que sea cómo tú quieres. Seijuro no será más joven, posiblemente nunca te lleve a pasear al puente bajo la luz de la luna y quizá ni una sola vez asome su nariz por algún festival, y no lo hace para molestarte. Es que él es así.

-Pero podría mostrar más interés en lo que si me gusta a mí...- dijo Misao.

Okina se sacó unos folios atados con un hilo de entre su yukata. Se lo pasó a Aoshi para que lo leyera. Le habló a Misao.

-Cuando Himura solicitó la dirección de Hiko, aprovechamos de averiguar unas cosas sobre él. Misao, Seijuro es un hombre mayor que hace las cosas a su manera, porque lleva casi toda su vida en la montaña. No ha tenido compañeras sentimentales. Posiblemente ni él sepa muy bien cómo proceder contigo, pero podría asegurar que eres la persona que más quiere. Tu misma nos hablaste de las cerámicas, de su forma de alentarte.

Con un remordimiento, Misao recordó que ella lo acusó de quererla sólo para el sexo. Y no, nunca se trató sólo de eso.

Aoshi leyó la información escrita. Infancia difícil, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Hombre solitario, justiciero. Problemas por el exceso de atención del sexo femenino (eso los hizo reir, incluso Aoshi). Ermitaño.

-No existe mujer en Kyoto que pueda decir que tuvo algo con él. Ni donde preguntes porque no es dado a relacionarse con los demás. Como guerrero es asombroso, como persona tiene pocas habilidades sociales. Él vio algo en tí. Tú le causaste algo. No te vino a ver cuando quisiste mostrarle un vestido, pero ha venido a verte cuando has estado en reposo. No sé qué tan malo te puede parecer eso.- dijo Okina levantándose con ayuda.- Pero si eres tú quien no lo quiere a tu lado, deberías decí que eres muy chiquilla para aceptar lo que un hombre como él te ofrece.

El anciano los dejó solos y temblando, Misao miró a Aoshi, su primer amor. A quien por todos los medios trató de impresionar sin lograrlo. Al que tal como dijo Okina, trató de sacar una sonrisa.

-No me gusta Seijuro. Es muy mayor.- dijo Aoshi con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba.-Te quiere, pero es tu decisión. Por lo mismo de que sea mayor, él no cambiará. ¿Tú has cambiado algo por él?

Elegante, Aoshi le dio las buenas noches y se retiró. La joven se quedó pensando en la conversación y en la pregunta de Aoshi.

Al día siguiente habló con Seijuro cuando vino a verla. Le pidió una disculpa por comportarse de una manera tan inmadura y luego le preguntó si estaba bien que ella se instalara con él durante su embarazo o mejor se quedaba en el Aoiya. Él quedó de pensarlo, como si le diera lo mismo.

Tres semanas después, cuando ella pudo subir a la montaña, vio que Seijuro había hecho un cuarto nuevo para utilizar de bodega y encerrar el calor de mejor manera en la casa, pero lo que la emocionó a las lágrimas fue notar que había desarmado y lavado un viejo colchón. Ese que usaba Himura cuando estaba ahí y que ella usó en algunas ocasiones.

Cuando estuviera armado y seco, dormiría allí su hijo.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

-¿Por qué yo?.- preguntó Misao jugando con uno de los hijos que quedaban de Toru mientras Seijuro preparaba unas vasijas.

Seijuro la miró de manera seductora, sin responder. La primavera ya estaba pasando y los días eran más cálidos. El próximo otoño, Misao sería mamá. Sus pechos habían crecido, tal como su barriga y su cuerpo le parecía como el de otra persona. Pero Seijuro estaba fascinado.

No habían papeles de matrimonio entre ellos, ni siquiera un nombre formal a la relación que tenían. Seijuro siempre hablaba de ella como "su mujer", sin embargo, en esa aparente falta de cariño, Misao, que se había llegado a sentir muy insegura por no obtener una cita ni ese tipo de detalles de él, se empezó a dar cuenta de su forma de querer. Cuando Hiko parecía darle libertad, en realidad no le quitaba ojo de encima. Nunca le levantó la mano, ni siquiera la voz para discutir algo. Pero, ay si algún cliente trataba de embaucarlo con algo o peor aún, decir algo sobre su joven mujer. Se convertía en un demonio tal que ni Misao se atrevía a hablarle para llamarlo a la cordura. Por las noches no dormía si no la aseguraba con su brazo encima y nunca despertó sin un beso sobre su cara. Misao misma no volvió a mencionar que él sólo la quisiera para tener sexo, se sentía un poco idiota cuando recordaba eso y para compensarlo, le mostraba al hombre mayor toda su ternura, toda su pasión y todo su cariño. Y vaya que Misao podía ser cariñosa. Cuando sentados en su colchón ella le acariciaba la cara, Hiko inclinado para eso no dejaba de mirarla, enamorado, mientras Misao le decía entre besos lo mucho que lo quería.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Su hijo nació sin complicaciones un día tibio de Octubre. Un fuerte muchacho de espeso cabello negro y ojos que más adelante lucirían verdes, aunque un poco más oscuros que los de Misao. Ella quedó agotada, pero el pequeño gritó a todo pulmón.

Kenshin que había visto en su maestro todas aquellas emociones por las que él pasó cuando nació Kenji, sonrió al dejarlo pasar a la habitación para conocer al pequeño. Kaoru y la partera salieron, cansadas, a asearse antes de volver al interior de la casa.

Seijuro no lo podía creer. Su hijo... ¡Su hijo! Se veía tan pequeño, ahí, prendido al seno de Misao, buscando su alimento, que algo muy grande se anidó por él dentro de su pecho. Por Kami que siempre lo amaría, siempre lo protegería... lo guiaría. Nadie podría ponerle un dedo encima a su hijo, ¡Nadie! Sería feliz, donde quisiera, sea en la montaña o en la ciudad, pero sería feliz.

-¿Lo quieres tomar?- dijo Misao cuando el bebé terminó de mamar. Con el rostro congestionado, Seijuro tomó con mucho cuidado al niño, nervioso y temeroso de dañarlo, pero emocionado. Fue Kenshin, a su lado, quien notó la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y sonrió sin decir nada.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

El pequeño Haku, de cinco años, miraba sin entender lo que pasaba. Tomado a la mano de Misao a pesar de ser un poco más alto que el promedio, observaban a Seijuro, unos metros más allá, echar tierra a un hoyo. La pequeña Kiyo, de dos, se aferraba a las piernas de su madre, comiendo un trozo de fruta que le había dado.

Seijuro tomó un breve descanso cuando el cuerpo de Toru quedó tapado. Su fiel amigo finalmente había terminado sus días echado por ahí en la casa en que fue papá en tres ocasiones, muriendo de viejo. Suko, la perrita y uno de sus hijos miraban la escena y Seijuro se preguntó si ellos entenderían lo que sucedía. Tras unos momentos reanudó su labor y luego llamó a su hijo y le indicó que debían poner piedras encima de la tierra suelta. Misao y Kiyo también ayudaron, como jugando. Misao buscó la mirada de Seijuro. Los adultos eran quienes sentían más pena.

Cuando ella y Kiyo regresaban a casa, Seijuro se quedó mirando la tumba y su hijo Haku se le acercó y le tomó una mano. Seijuro tenía cuarenta y nueve años y aunque mantenía su soberbio cuerpo, no podía dejar de notar el paso del tiempo en su piel o algunas molestias. Mirando a su hijo, sólo esperaba y pedía a los dioses, tener suficiente vida para verlo varios años más y encausarlo de buen modo. No pensaba enseñarle ninguna técnica de espadas. Con infundirle valor para buscar su destino siendo un hombre de honor le bastaba.

Se fueron a casa, donde Misao ya había puesto a calentar la comida. Cuando estuvo embarazada, pregonó que volvería a ser Okashira, que haría misiones, que derrocaría a los corruptos y todo lo que se le ocurrió. Pero Haku la ancló al bosque y cuando tuvo tiempo para hacer todo eso que quería, le había tomado el gusto a la alfarería, renovando sus esfuerzos en diseños novedosos, alentada por su hombre. Cierto que participaba como apoyo en algunas misiones, pero nada que la obligara a alejarse de casa y de sus niños más de dos días.

Tras acostar a los niños y poner una cortina para separar los ambientes, Misao se acostó junto a Seijuro. Con veintitrés años, lucía una belleza desbordante en su cara, en su cuerpo, en toda ella. Seijuro sabía que aún se pondría mejor con los años y bajo el cobertor, atrapó uno de sus senos.

Entusiasmada, Misao se trepó sobre él, liberando su miembro para atraparlo entre sus piernas. Seijuro jadeó y la tomó por las caderas para guiarla e imprimirle más fuerza, moviéndose sutilmente a la vez para estimular una parte de ella y enloquecerla. Lo logró. La mujer alcanzó su climax clavándole las uñas ya que no podía gritar por los niños y se encargó de que él tuviera el suyo antes de acostarse. La familiar mano sobre el vientre la atrajo hacia él cuando se volvió para dormir. Seijuro se quedó despierto un rato más.

Ya no lamentaba haber conocido tarde a Misao en su vida. Las cosas debían ser así, después de todo, así funcionaba la naturaleza, con sus reglas y atracciones. Ese día había enterrado a su perro viejo y ahora, en esa casa, él quedaba como el más mayor. Cuidaría de su manada, defendería su hogar. Guiaría a sus cachorros y aunque no se lo dijera muy a menudo...

Continuaría eternamente, rabiosamente, fielmente enamorado de su ama.

 _*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*.I.*_

Fin Perro Viejo.

Abril 9, 2016.

 **Notas de autora:**

Salió bastante diferente de cómo lo había pensado, pero me gustó así, que tuvieran sus problemas y sus asuntos como pareja. Se me ocurrió mientras escribía, que Seijuro tiene para estas cosas y en este fic, una manera muy pura de amar. Es lindo pensarlo, y bueno, de ahí el nombre de sus hijos.

Misao también tuvo sus dificultades. Ni tan madura ni tan emancipada. La inseguridad casi se la comió. Pero se quedó con él. Wiiiii.

Y no, no me los imaginé casándose, tal vez si, en una ceremonia intima. Pero eso ya sería otro capítulo. No, mejor imagínenlo. No tengo tiempo por ahora.

Estoy un poco cansada justo por estos días y me costó este capítulo, porque no lograba llegar con claridad a algunas situaciones. Sólo por esta vez les pido indulgencia. Si hay algo que corregir, lo haré en unos días. Queda decir que se viene un nuevo capítulo de "La Protegida" y luego, "Después de Perderte"

Que estén muy bien.

Blankiss.


End file.
